


Pretending

by suseagull04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suseagull04/pseuds/suseagull04
Summary: Regina and Robin Hood don't exactly get along when they meet during the Missing Year, to say the least. But what happens when Zelena inadvertently brings them together?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 59
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegalLove2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove2/gifts).



> This Missing Year fic was written for RegalLove2's birthday! Happy birthday Amber, I hope you enjoy this! And thanks Shay for betaing!!

Robin had never anticipated that he would be living in a dwelling with four walls again, much less the castle he was currently inhabiting with his Merry Men, especially when he had broken into said castle once upon a time. Then again, when one was invited to reside in the Evil Queen’s castle, one did not refuse - even if it had been Prince David and Princess Snow who had invited them to live there with them. 

And even after the princess had extended the invitation, Robin had considered turning down the offer at the look on the Queen’s face. It was crystal clear to anyone who gazed upon her that she had no desire to share her precious castle with anyone, least of all “filthy thieves” like him and his men. 

However, there was one small exception to her distaste for them that came in the form of his small son. Roland had taken to her with a rapidity that Robin had never witnessed before, particularly in regards to women. Because he had grown up with men his entire life, Roland was typically shy around the fairer gender. He was even skittish around Princess Snow, which baffled Robin, given that the princess had the kindest heart of anyone he had ever known. It was almost intolerable, how she and her prince doted on each other. While he was no stranger to showing affection, the degree to which the happy couple engaged in public displays of their love for each other was almost sickly sweet, even for him. 

And he knew that Snow’s stepmother felt the same way. Most of the time when Robin interacted with the queen, it was clear that she couldn’t stand him, and she was so stubborn and the reign of terror of her black knights had been so horrific that he did not exert the effort to understand her. After all, it was likely that she wouldn’t let him in, not even when he had helped her break into this very castle.

But whenever Snow and David were engaging in sweet nothings, Robin would sometimes catch the queen’s eye and share a look of disgust. But then she would look away and return to the cold demeanor she habitually assumed, and any proof that the vulnerable queen that he had experienced when he had snuck into her castle existed was obliterated as quickly as a candle that had been extinguished for the night.

Regardless of her kind heart, for a reason unbeknownst to Robin, his son had rejected many of the princess's efforts to spend time with him, preferring instead the company of the queen. It worried poor Little John to no end, how much time his son spent with the monarch, and as his uncle, he hadn't hesitated to make his concerns known.

"Robin, how can you in good conscience allow Roland to follow that monster like he's her shadow?" John had demanded on more than one occasion. “It’s dangerous, how can we trust her not to harm him? She’s certainly proven she’s not unwilling to harm innocent people.”

All Robin could do was sigh. Like his friends, he didn’t think that he would ever fully understand the Queen. However, unlike his Merry Men, he was somewhat willing to give her a chance. Their prejudices had blinded them from day one. He knew there had to be more to her, but she made it almost impossible to see, and he and his men had all but given up- some of them had never even tried to see good in her. In the meantime, Robin was caught in the middle, willing to try to find good in her for his son’s sake, but constantly met with resistance from all sides.

Perhaps the most difficult person to convince of the queen’s complicated personality was Will. One day after they had come in from patrolling the castle grounds, dragging their feet on the dark stone floor as the large oak doors slammed shut behind them, Regina immediately swooped down upon them and ordered them to take off their shoes and carry them to their individual rooms. “Honestly, it’s like you were all never taught about cleanliness. Did you grow up in the forest in addition to living in it before you came here?”

Robin did a double take, while Will took offense at her words. He opened his mouth to speak, but one look from both the queen and Robin silenced him. While he understood his friend’s indignation, Robin knew that an argument with the Queen over something so trivial wasn’t worth it. 

But that didn’t stop him from complaining to Robin when they got back to their quarters, a series of interconnected rooms on the ground floor that, though sparsely furnished with a chest of drawers and a bed each, were more than adequate lodgings for those used to sleeping under a blanket of stars. “Why do we have to listen to her? Seems to me that the Prince and Princess are in charge now, so we don’t need to take orders from Her Majesty.”

“It is still her home,” Robin admonished gently. “We should feel grateful for her hospitality, no matter how difficult she may be to understand.”

“Difficult to understand?” Will repeated incredulously. “That’s putting it mildly, mate! We should be thankful that she hasn’t ripped out our hearts yet. And honestly, I think it’s only a matter of time. Did you see the way she was glaring at me just now?”

“I know she can be difficult to deal with. But appearances may not mean anything, Will,” Robin attempted to explain for what felt like the hundredth time. “She just doesn’t appreciate a mess, that’s all. Besides, there’s a reason for it today, as the Prince and Princess are hosting a ball this evening, remember? A ball that we’re invited to and we need to prepare for.”

“And that’s another thing, why do we have to have these ridiculous balls?” Will whined. “The queen never seems like she wants the company of anyone except perhaps your son. Why is she gathering us all together, to rip out our hearts and put them in her vault?”

Ignoring his last comment, Robin pointed out, “To be fair, Their Highnesses are the ones who are hosting the ball. The queen simply has the misfortune to be the owner of the castle.”

“Well, you’d think she would have put a stop to it, then,” Will complained as Robin discarded his everyday tunic in favor of a sky blue shirt that the princess had informed him brought out his eyes. 

“Will, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Robin pointed out. “After all, it’s an invitation, not a royal command. The prince and princess value us as more than just accomplices. We are their friends first and foremost. Attending is the least we can do after they offered to share shelter and food with us.”

“I know. I’ll go. But I won’t like it,” Will declared, his eyes daring Robin to challenge him. 

“And that is your prerogative,” Robin reminded him as he helped Roland dress in an emerald green shirt. “Personally, I plan to attend and enjoy myself.”

“You know she won’t be there- so your primary motivation for going will be a waste. You may as well stay here,” Will claimed. 

“Who exactly are you referring to?” Robin inquired, feigning ignorance. Surely, none of his men thought that he had feelings for the Queen? The idea was preposterous.

Sure enough, Will replied, “The Evil Queen, mate. You know how she despises these things. And don’t tell her this, but I can’t say I blame her. The princess puts these together too often, the novelty wore off long ago.”

“Are you saying that you won’t take this opportunity to try to woo Belle?” Robin asked, smirking.

Will crossed his arms. “So what if I am? Besides, it’s more likely that Belle will be in the library tonight, not in some gown.”

Robin simply shook his head, smiling. While his friend did have a point - after all, Belle was the palace’s chief researcher- he also knew that Belle was as much of a hopeless romantic as he was, which was part of the reason they got along so well. “I suspect you may be incorrect. But you are, of course, welcome to check. Now excuse me, we mustn’t be late.” He hoisted Roland up onto his hip and walked out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted Will behind them. 

When he got to the elaborately decorated ballroom, his eyes immediately sought those dark orbs that would forever remain mysterious to him. But alas, the queen was nowhere to be found. Framed by brightly colored walls and an array of candles, citizens of all classes filled the room, dressed in a vibrant array of colors that, together, created a dazzling display of finery. They were a magnificent tapestry composed of twirling parts, their steps to the minstrels’ tune nothing short of elegant. The only thing missing was their queen.

The prince and princess, unlike the princess’s stepmother, were among their guests, talking and laughing with them as if they had known each of their subjects for years. And in truth, Robin had no doubt that they had. Their Highnesses were not only kind, but compassionate, and had won over their subjects long before the curse that took them away from this land was cast. In the days when Snow was as much a bandit as Robin himself, people in every tavern Robin frequented had sung the praises of Snow White and the man who was thought to be Prince James. It had come as a shock to discover that King George’s son was in fact not who he said he was- or even the original Prince James. Perhaps that was part of the reason Robin was so loyal to them: unlike other royalty and authority figures he had encountered in his lifetime, they were some of the most genuine, down-to-earth people he had ever met. 

Which turned his thoughts back to the queen. Their adventure breaking into this castle had taught him that there was more to her than met the eye, but he had not yet managed to put a dent in the walls that surrounded her heart like a fortress. And if he was perfectly honest, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was wary of her, but he also suspected that there was much more to her than she ever let people see. He had caught a glimpse of it on the night they had broken into her castle, and while he knew she had once been formidable and he should keep her at arm’s length on some occasions, he couldn’t help believing that there was something more underneath the persona she perpetually presented.

As if he had suddenly been put under a spell, he felt his eyes being drawn to the doorway, and when he beheld the vision before him, he thought her to be a mirage, so great was her beauty. 

The Queen stood at the entrance to the ballroom, her hair in an elaborate updo on top of her head. The gown she was wearing was in an unusual style: a bright red that looked stunning with her dark hair, with an unusual neckline that he supposed had come from the Land Without Magic. The effect was breathtaking, so much so that he doubted his eyes would stray far from her all evening. It was the first time he had ever noticed how truly breathtaking she could be.

Although perhaps he would be able to tear his eyes away from the vision before him for one person, he thought as he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at his son’s dark curls, matching Roland’s smile with one of his own. “Well hello, Roland. Are you having fun?”

“Yes!” Roland exclaimed as Gepetto’s son, Pinocchio, ran up behind him. “Did you see Gina, Papa? She looks so pretty!”

“That she does,” Robin quietly agreed, his gaze once again beholding the queen in her raiment. His son’s use of a nickname for the queen was unprecedented. No one else who resided in the castle, aside from Snow and David, dared to address Her Majesty by anything other than her formal title. Robin always called her “milady,” an endearment that he knew drove her to distraction. But she had never once ripped out his heart, which he had to admit was likely for Roland’s benefit, not his own. It appeared that having lost a son, she was unwilling to leave a child an orphan, one of the few redeeming qualities he had seen her willingly display. 

“You should ask her to dance, Papa!” Roland suggested, his little voice eager. “She looks lonely, she needs one of your hugs.”

Robin’s smile faded. Ask her to dance? His son’s innocence was woven throughout the question. He could imagine how that would go…

_ Robin approached the Queen nervously, his heart in his throat. Her beauty was so astounding that he could scarcely believe that she was real instead of a figment of his imagination. Her dark hair was in a style that was almost flawless, save for one lone curl falling over her cheek that Robin was surprised she didn’t tuck back into place.  _

_ “What do you want, thief?” she asked, her tone indicating that she was in no mood for games. _

_ He swallowed, the lump in his throat so large that he wondered how he would be able to speak. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would fly out of his chest and into her open palm. He couldn’t believe he was really going through with this. “Your Majesty,” he addressed her, bowing low before her. Best to begin on the right foot, and surely calling her by her title would accomplish that task.  _

_ She groaned. “Just spit it out. What do you want, thief?” _

_ He resisted the urge to chuckle. Of course, she wouldn’t deem him worthy of addressing him by his name, even though he addressed her by the title she had always requested. “Milady, I have simply come to ask for the honor of sharing a dance with you.” _

_ Her face contorted, fury blazing in her eyes. She waved her hand, and his throat constricted, his pulse jumped, and panic seized him. She wouldn’t kill him... would she? Gasping for air, he pleaded with her, “You won’t kill me. You may be called the Evil Queen, but you wouldn’t leave a child fatherless.” _

_ She clenched her fist, and the struggle to breathe was even more difficult than it had been before. “If you thought for a second that asking me that question was a good idea, you were sorely mistaken. How dare you? I would  _ **_never_ ** _ dance with a common thief like you.” She came forward and reached inside his chest. The sensation of her hand grasping and pulling out his heart was unlike anything he had ever felt before, veins and arteries and bones shifting to accommodate Her Majesty’s will.  _

_ At last, his heart, which pulsed a bright red, was in her grasp. She held it up to her lips, and when she spoke into it, he felt nothing more than the need to obey her command, whatever it may be. “Never ask me that question again.” _

__ Robin shook his head slowly and looked down at his innocent son. His eyes were filled with such a pure hope that Robin didn't want to disappoint him. But this enterprise would have to be handled delicately.

He knelt so he was looking his little boy in the eye. "All right, Roland. I will go ask the Queen if she will honor me with a dance. On one condition."

"YAY!" Roland yelled, too excited about his victory to listen to his father's terms.

"Ah, ah, ah," Robin admonished, bopping his son on the nose with the tip of his index finger. "You didn't listen to my condition. You must go over to your uncles and behave for the rest of the night- which means no more sweets." He had noticed the boy sneaking many savory treats from the table (often with the help of his uncle Will), and didn't want a boy who was too energetic to sleep on his hands at the end of the evening. Roland's face fell when he revealed, "I've seen you sneaking sweets with your Uncle Will."

Roland nodded sadly and walked away, leaving Robin to his next task: asking the Queen for a dance. He couldn't believe that he would be asking the monster for any favor, let alone this, but he would do anything to put a smile on Roland's face.

As he approached the Queen, her mood did not seem favorable for the task Roland had given him. Her nostrils flared as he approached her, her eyes narrow slits as she spat, “What do you want, thief? Don’t mess with me, I’m in no mood for your games tonight.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, milady,” he assured her, bowing low before her. “I merely come with a request. May I have the next dance?”

Her incredulous laugh cut through the air like the chattering of a flock of birds who had been disturbed in their nest. Her laughter shook her whole body so much that she doubled over. Robin took a moment to remind himself that he was doing this for Roland. If not, he would be laughing at the notion as well. “I know, it’s a ridiculous idea. It’s just that my son asked me to, and as you may know from personal experience, it’s difficult to say no to a child his age.”

She became silent then, and contemplated his son with such a gentle expression that Robin found it hard to believe that she was capable of that softness. But he had to remind himself that like him, she was a parent. It was likely that like him, she was unable to deny a child, even one who was his flesh and blood, anything. 

Sure enough, after a long pause she said slowly, “Well… if it’s really for Roland…”

He nodded fervently. “It is, Your Majesty.”

“All right, then,” she acquiesced. “Just know that this is  _ only  _ for Roland. And if it turns out that you have two left feet, I’m never dancing with you again, even for him.”

With that declaration, the minstrels began to play the next song. Robin held out his hand, and the Queen took it. 

Once they were in the middle of the dance floor, Robin couldn’t help noticing that every eye was on them. The Queen seemed to have noticed it as well, and as a result, her expression soured. But instead of pulling away from him as he had expected, she continued to dance. Perhaps she was unwilling to show her subjects that they had gotten to her. After all, her exterior shell was difficult to break through. 

Suddenly, he heard a crash, and Robin and his reluctant dance partner broke apart, their mouths agape as they looked up. Robin knew that they were in the tallest room of the castle, a room so high that its ceiling was as tall as the highest tower. He saw the proof of this now as he stared at the twinkling stars in the night sky. It would have seemed peaceful to him, quite fitting for the night’s events.

His attention was brought back to the ground when he heard a familiar cackle. 

He knew that laugh. It was Zelena, the Wicked Witch! 

He rushed to where Roland was sitting at a table with Little John and the rest of his Merry Men. Thankful for his constant state of readiness, he drew his bow and knocked an arrow, ready to defend his son should the need arise.

And it appeared that it might, as Zelena looked back and forth between himself and the Queen. “Well, this is a charming new development. In fact, I can use this to my advantage. Do you love him, sis? Or are you just using him?”

They refuted her claims simultaneously.

“What?! That thief-”

“No, she just-”

The Wicked Witch chose to address Robin, approaching him slowly. Robin drew the arrow taut, ready to defend his son and friends if need be. “Am I, though? You two seemed awfully cozy just before I arrived. In fact, I’m almost sorry I interrupted it.” She grinned. “But I’m so glad I did. It makes what I’m about to do so much more satisfying.”

She moved so quickly that Robin didn’t know what happened. One minute she was grinning at him, and the next, he felt his throat being squeezed so tightly that he dropped his bow to see what the witch was strangling him with. But of course, there was nothing there. Looking over at Roland, he could easily discern that his son was experiencing the same phenomenon, and while his heart yearned to help him, he was unable to move. 

Zelena snickered and approached father and son, holding up a small glass vial. “There we go. Now I have you right where I want you.” 

As her magical grip on his airway lessened, he felt his arms lock behind his back and his feet stick to the floor, much like the Queen had done not long ago. Only his eyes could move, and he could see that they were in the same predicament. “You think he loves you, sis? Well, I’ll make sure that he forgets that he even knew you.”

With that, she grabbed Robin’s neck and forced his head back. A potion trickled down his throat. His mind clouded and he dimly heard the Wicked Witch say something, but for some unknown reason, he couldn’t hear her. He saw her sprinkle something over Roland and vanish in a puff of green smoke. 

Limbs freed, Robin immediately knelt and embraced Roland, examining him from head to toe to ensure that the Wicked Witch had not harmed him. His son’s safety assured, he glanced up, and as he looked at the Evil Queen, he didn’t know why on earth he wasn’t by her side. Surely, she needed protection, as the Wicked Witch wished her nothing but harm. And as the man who loved her, it was his job to make sure no harm came her way.

As he reached her, Roland’s voice broke the silence that had fallen in the wake of the Wicked Witch’s departure. “Mama!”

********

Regina stared at the youngest Merry Man, dumbfounded. Mama? Her heart lurched at the reminder that she was mother only to an almost teenage boy who was now far beyond her reach who had no idea she even existed. She wouldn’t ever hear him shout  _ “Mom!”  _ again. The thought made her heart lurch as she ached for what she couldn’t have. Whatever Zelena had given Roland must have made him forget that Marian was his real mother. How long that would last, she didn’t know, and in the meantime, she didn’t know if she could stand reminders of what she had lost.

Forcing her attention away from Roland, she noticed that the thief, too, seemed not himself. Regina wondered what specifically had happened to him. Likely not what her sister had intended, as she assumed that the thief hated her as much as she loathed him. But then the question remained: what had it done? Because he seemed out of sorts, and as much as she often wished he had never entered the walls of her castle, she wondered what her sister had done to him to make him look like  _ that _ . He looked like some lovesick idiot, and he was looking at  _ her _ , of all people. That couldn’t be right. 

But in fact, it was. When he reached her, he took her hand and when he bent as if he was trying to kiss it, she snatched it away. “How dare you,  _ thief _ ?”

“Please, Your Majesty,” one of those filthy men that was one his fellow  _ honorable _ outlaws begged. “It’s clear that the witch did something to them and they’re not thinking clearly. No one would wish for Roland to forget Marian. Please, for his sake-”

“What? Pretend to be his mother?” she snapped in a furious whisper, not wanting Roland to hear her. “I have no desire to raise a boy who’s the son of Robin Hood, of all people. And besides, pretending would only hurt him, and as much as I hate to admit it, he’s an innocent, I have no desire to hurt him.”

“But don’t you see, Regina?” her insufferable stepdaughter addressed her as she stepped forward. “You’re hurting him already by denying him this.”

The annoying princess had a point. She could hear Roland’s sniffles and could see tears gathering in his eyelashes. She sighed. There was only one thing to do. And maybe she could get something out of it, she reasoned as she looked once again at the thief. Once this all went south, he would be heartbroken, and it would serve him right for how much he annoyed her on a daily basis.

But Roland… Roland would be crushed as well if they ever found a cure for what ailed him and his father. But looking at his sweet dimpled face and cocoa curls that, ironically, were so similar to her own, she knew that no matter what, if she decided to do this, there would be no going back. A part of her would always see him as her son. And while she would likely pine for Henry with every word out of the little boy's mouth, she knew it was the right thing to do, what Henry would want her to do. For her son's sake, she would do it.

She nodded, and she saw the largest of the thieves breathe a sigh of relief. She heard one of his companions grumble, “We’ll all regret this. Mark my words.”

Yes. Yes, they would likely all regret their actions tonight. But looking at Roland’s sweet arms as she opened her arms to him, she knew she wouldn’t truly regret one second of being his mother, no matter what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind reviews of chapter 1! Here's chapter 2, followed by chapters 3-5 later this week! Enjoy, and thanks to the lovely RegallyWickedThirteen for betaing!

Robin made his way out of the main hall, his beautiful queen exactly where she belonged: on his arm, with their son ambling along at her side. As they approached the doors, Princess Snow caught his attention. "Robin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Robin readily responded, releasing Regina's hand and stepping aside to talk to the Princess.

"You remember that Regina's birthday is next week, right?" she asked him, a knowing smile on her lips.

_ Bollocks,  _ Robin thought. At a loss for words, he stuttered, "I - I -" Truthfully, he had forgotten - had never had the date in his mind to begin with. What kind of husband was he that he forgot his wife's birthday so easily? He strived to be better than this, and his miserable memory loss was shameful. "Remind me- what day is it, again?"

"February first," she informed him kindly. It was just like her to forgive him so easily- if only he could pardon himself with the same ease. The date she had told him was a week away- how would he find her a suitable present in time? "I was thinking we could surprise her with a ball, if that sounds like a good plan to you?"

Robin pondered the idea. On the one hand, Regina didn't enjoy balls- that had always been evident to him. But at the same time, he and Roland could ensure that the night was enjoyable for her. He had a feeling that dancing with him and playing with Roland would make her happy no matter what else was going on around her. "It may need to be both a ball and a party- after all, she does love playing with the children, so including games is advisable. That does sound like a lovely idea though, Snow, thank you. Let me know if there's anything I need to do to help organize it."

"I will," she promised. "In the meantime, catch up to your family. We can discuss any other details throughout the week."

Robin did as she suggested, walking quickly to close the distance between himself and Regina and their son, whom he could hear laughing from a corridor away. 

At last, Regina's billowing red skirt was in sight and he could put his hand in hers once more. He thought he recognized a flicker of uneasiness in her eyes as she slid her hand from his grasp and he worried- was she starting to lose interest in what they had? However, his concern faded quickly as she smiled at him, a small thing that didn't surprise him at all considering where they had just been. What he wanted more than anything was to earn one of those elusive but satisfying smiles that she tended to bestow upon his son. In truth, he was not the type of man to give up easily on love, which he believed they shared, so he knew that though they were few and far between, he would see one of those smiles again. But why she was being hesitant around him of all people, he didn't understand. 

********

Regina paused once they were outside of her rooms, knowing she would have to let the thief inside, but at the same time hesitant to permit him access to her private space. Roland ran ahead, as he was the only one whom she had never turned away. They had frequently played here along with everywhere else in the castle, so she suspected that although people like the rugged thief beside her and Snow were somewhat familiar with it, Roland was the only one besides herself who knew every nook and cranny of the space. She suspected that that was partly because he was his father's son, through and through. 

They were similar, yes, but Roland was charming in a childlike way that his father would never be able to pull off. During his stay in her castle, he had instantly won her affection and had frequently been found in her company. While she still missed Henry terribly with an ache that cut to the core of who she was, when he was with her, Roland reminded her of her son when he was that age in a way that eased the pain of his absence enough that she could tolerate his presence and even enjoy it.

His father, however, was a different story. The leader of the Merry Men was a constant thorn in her side who did nothing but challenge and annoy her. She remembered well how Snow had claimed he was attractive on the day they met. All she had seen then was a man who smelled of the pine from the trees in the forest he inhabited, and while she still would never find him attractive, she would willingly admit that he was a good father to his son. 

While watching the parent and child duo, it was impossible to deny the bond between them. Roland was enamored with his father, looking up to him in the same way that Henry had idolized her before Snow had given him the storybook she had despised for so long. It was clear that the outlaw cared for his son with the same level of affection that she had always given Henry. Although she had been hesitant at first, at the end of the day she knew that Robin's role as Roland's father was the only reason she had agreed to pretend to be with him. She couldn't bear to disappoint the adorable boy who had captured her heart, and despite Robin's other qualities, he was a good father, maybe even as good as her own had been.

However, that didn't mean she didn't harbor some reluctance when leading him into her chambers. He had, of course, been here when they broke in on the day he had prevented her from putting the sleeping curse on herself. However, every time that he had been here since then, he had snuck in like the outlaw he was- and in addition to that, she knew what challenge would await her once they were inside. As much as she had seen the practicality of Snow's suggestion that the Merry Men should stay in the castle with them, she had never foreseen that this problem would arise from them living together.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room with him.  _ Here goes nothing. _

********

Not so far away in a little hideout she had discovered that was close enough to the castle that should've been hers, secluded enough that she couldn't be found by any prying scouts, and had every amenity she required, Zelena walked toward a crystal ball that swirled with green smoke, anxious to see what it would show her.

As she approached the small onyx circular table where it swirled incessantly, the smoke cleared to reveal her spoiled younger sister and the man she had been dancing with at the ball that evening. Since her return to her temporary abode, Zelena had discovered that the man was none other than the famed Robin Hood. Instead of looking like he detested the queen, as Zelena had assumed, the outlaw looked absolutely  _ enamored _ with her!

Zelena turned away from the crystal ball for a moment, seething with rage.  _ How _ had that potion not worked? She grabbed the vial of it that remained in the room and smashed it against the wall, steaming red liquid splashing the stone floor. She must have gotten the ingredients wrong or used the wrong temperature for letting the potion simmer. All she knew was that her plan had backfired and she needed to do something about it  _ immediately _ . Her deepest desire was to steal her sister's happy ending, not hand it to her on a silver platter! She would need to do something to fix this egregious error as soon as possible.

_ Or perhaps not _ , she reconsidered as she glanced at her sister's face. She was fooling the thief, but Zelena knew the look of someone who was wearing a mask- after all, she had done it for years with her father before he had revealed that he and the woman she had believed to be her mother were not in fact her biological parents. 

Perhaps this blunder could work out in her favor after all…

********

As they entered, Regina pondered the remainder of the evening. This was a unique situation for her. In the past few decades, she had always chosen the men who had the honor of sharing her bed for a night (or more, if they were fortunate enough to win her favor). She was tempted to make the thief sleep on the floor, but that would likely make him suspicious, alert to the fact that all was not as it should be. As much as she didn't like the idea, for Roland's sake she couldn't do that to him. She was a firm believer that all children should grow up in a stable home, and if her pretending to be with his father created that environment for Roland for the time being, then so be it. She had certainly had similar experiences with far less desirable companions, after all.

Thoughts of Leopold, the disgusting old man that she had been forced to wed long ago thanks to the selfish actions of his daughter and the ruthlessness of her mother, filled her mind and she shuddered, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the man beside her. 

"What is it?" he asked quietly as he reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers moved downward, probably to stroke her cheek or something similar, but she batted his hand away before he got the chance. She wasn't some damsel in distress who needed his pity. After all, this was all a sham, a ruse she was playing along with so she didn't hurt the one person in the castle she genuinely cared about: Roland. At the same time though, those calloused fingers...

_ Snap out of it, Regina _ , she scolded herself.  _ The fact that there's even a tiny part of you that might have enjoyed his touch doesn't change anything. He's still the insufferable thief who's been a thorn in your side ever since you met him. The only reason you show him any mercy at all is that adorable son of his. He reminds you of what you lost too much to deny him anything _ . 

At the reminder of Henry, her treacherous heart ached. She wished more than anything that that champion of hope, Snow White, had just left her alone that day in the forest when she was in the middle of burying her heart. It had been such a relief to not feel anything for those few precious minutes, to be free of the all-consuming grief that had overtaken her very soul from the moment she was forced to let Henry go. The thought of her little prince growing up without her was gut-wrenching, a concept she couldn't bear to consider. Despite that, though, he was never far from her thoughts, so the pain of their separation never left her. Throughout her life, she had been dealt horrible twists of fate, each one convincing her that she would never get her happy ending. Through it all, she had cultivated a tough outer shell that few people had managed to break through. Only her son and Roland had been welcomed in, their childlike demeanors the only thing that truly brought her joy. Even under some kind of love potion, the fact that this thief thought he could just swoop in and-

She let out a yelp as the man who thought he was in love with her swept her up into his arms. She instantly knew his intentions and fought against him, her aim to have both feet on the ground again instead of being manhandled like she was some kind of helpless romantic, a doe-eyed princess incapable of even walking by herself. "Let me down!" she demanded. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, just like any other able-bodied person."

Laughing, he set her feet down gently on the floor. But beneath his laughter, she could see the hurt in his eyes, and while part of her felt bad, knowing that she had to keep this farce of a relationship intact for Roland's sake, she wouldn't stoop that low, not even for an adorable curly-haired boy with the most irresistible dimples she had ever seen. 

"As Your Majesty wishes," he joked, his words accompanied by a bow. He held out his arm. "I was going to set my beautiful queen down at her vanity, but may I escort you to it instead?"

She shook her head. His attempt at an endearment reminded her of Sidney to a degree, enough that she couldn't resist asking, "Why do I even bother with you?"

"You'd miss my face too much if you didn't," he shot back, and the corners of her mouth twitched. Clearly, whatever potion Zelena had put on him hadn't diminished his verbal sparring skills. He had always been able to match her wit with his own, a fact which she found both infuriating and refreshing in turn. While her father's presence was the only one she welcomed before the curse, he had never had the nerve to do as the thief had just done. As much as she hated that  _ he _ of all people had challenged her, at the same time… 

Oh, who was she kidding? She was doing this for his adorable little hobbit of a son and that was it! Any other kind thoughts she had toward him were delusional, side effects of the witch's potion.

That thought solidified when her gaze landed on the piece of furniture that symbolized the part of this she had been dreading most. How could she possibly bring herself to share a bed with a man who was practically a stranger, and an infuriating one at that? 

One of his hands came to her waist and the other rose to her neckline to begin undoing the buttons there. 

She spun away from him so quickly that she was almost dizzy for a second. "How dare you?" she demanded. "I thought we just discussed this? I'm not some helpless princess, I can take care of myself! I don't need help from-"  _ a thief like you  _ she stopped herself from saying just in time. This was the problem with living with men. They all thought that just because they shared living quarters with her, they had the right to do whatever they wanted. Well, that was not the case. Not with her, anyway, and not with any other self-respecting female. 

He backed away from her, holding his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. "Very well, then. Perhaps I should sleep in another room as well? Or by the hearth? After all, as you frequently reminded me when we first met, I did spend a portion of my life washing myself in the river and using pine cones as currency."

Guilt immediately consumed her. Clearly, she had gone too far, and now, much as she hated to apologize to him of all people, an apology was necessary. And as much as she loathed the very thought, she knew that what she did next would be a step in the right direction. 

Tentatively, she reached out and took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in a way that she hoped soothed him. "Robin, I'm so sorry," she told him fervently. "I just- of course you can share the bed, I'm not so heartless that I would make you sleep on the floor unless you chose to. Just… maybe keep your hands to yourself for the time being, all right?"

He nodded. "Of course. Anything you need, whenever you need it, you know that. I just wasn't expecting any rejection tonight of all nights, that's all. After all, your sister did threaten our lives."

While Snow's heart might have fluttered at the words, Regina's mind instantly turned to her mother's favorite refrain:  _ Love is weakness, Regina.  _ She had certainly learned that recently- after all, hadn't she just given up the one she loved most to save the people she had once cursed? Letting the thief and his son anywhere near her heart was a recipe for disaster- or, letting the thief any closer was, anyway. So while she may admit that he was a good father and would occasionally acknowledge that she enjoyed that he was one of the few people who weren't afraid of her, that was all that would ever be between them. But she had to let him down in a way that whatever love potion had affected his brain would understand, and the best way to do that was to use the situation to her advantage. "I know- that's exactly why I need a little distance. I don't trust myself to have this as it is, and after it was almost taken from me…"

He nodded, her words seeming to penetrate his addled brain. Maybe she could tolerate sharing a room with him, after all.

Her resolve was tested not five minutes later. They were laying in bed facing each other, their bodies scarcely six inches apart, but true to his word, the thief hadn't touched her. Apparently he was one for conversation though, because just as she was drifting off, he said softly, "Thank you for protecting Roland tonight. I know he's not your biological son, but the love you show him- it's admirable, Regina, and my guess is that it's the same amount that you love your own son."

Dimples and curls, hands holding a storybook that destroyed everything she once held dear and hazel eyes all flashed in her mind's eye at his words. "Like him, Roland's very easy to love," she told him honestly, resisting the urge to cry by thinking of some of Roland's many antics over the last few months, a slight smile fighting its way past barely suppressed tears. 

He smiled. "Good, then he's growing up to be the man I want him to be someday." His voice grew somber as he confessed, "I worry about him all the time, but especially tonight, with the Wicked Witch threatening him. If you hadn't been there and something had happened to that sweet little boy, I honestly don't know what I would've done. If anything happened to him, I would be utterly lost. I owe you a debt that cannot easily be paid."

She closed her eyes for a minute, thinking of her heart-wrenching fear not long ago when Peter Pan of all people had held her Henry captive. "You don't owe me anything. Losing a child is something that no parent should ever have to suffer through. I'll always do everything I can to protect Roland, I promise."

"No matter what transpires between us?" he asked uncertainly, gesturing at the space between them. "Regardless of how angry you may be at me, or insecure you may feel in what we have?" 

She nodded in confirmation. "No matter what happens between us, I will always protect Roland as if he were Henry. It may not mean much- after all, I am the Evil Queen- but you do have my word on that."

He smiled and reached out to her, then he must have recalled his promise, because his extended hand retracted, falling to his side as rapidly as it had risen. Instead of whatever he had been about to do, he answered fervently. "Thank you, my beautiful queen. And if there's anything at all I can do to return the favor, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, to start, you can stop calling me your queen," she requested, shuddering at the memories of the genie that endearment conjured.

He nodded. "Done. What endearments am I allowed? After all, when we first met I called you 'milady,' and you never seemed to enjoy that either."

Nothing immediately came to mind, so she told him simply, "I'll think about it. But in the meantime, you can try a few and I'll let you know."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Fair enough. Good night, and sweet dreams."

"You too," she replied, turning away from him. She didn't know what the next days would bring, but regardless, they would surely bring unique challenges her way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for OQ Prompt Party 2020 included in this chapter are 7 (Missing Year: the Queen's birthday), 36 (fake dating), 242 (fake relationship), 13 (why do I even bother with you?... You'd miss my face too much if you didn't), 37 (bedsharing), 205 (problems of living together), 226 (Robin thinks Regina has lost interest in their marriage/relationship), Robin confides in Regina about being scared for Roland (personal prompt from the lovely RegallyWickedThirteen), and love potion (242). Hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was cowritten by the lovely @wicked_lisboa on Twitter (RegallyWickedThirteen on Ao3), thanks for all of your help and amazing ideas!!! And, of course, your skill writing from Snow's POV.

On the morning of Regina's birthday, Robin woke up to find that not only had he scooted closer to Regina in his sleep, but at some point in the night, he had also draped his arm over her and pulled her close. While he loved having her near and enjoyed waking in this position as often as possible, he also knew that in the week since the last ball, she had still not regained her self confidence, and as a result, she had not permitted him to resume touching her. Yes, he was a man with a code who would always do as she wished, but he still longed for the days when he could hold her in his arms, letting the enticing scent of her hair wash over him in waves of apple and cinnamon that he associated only with his Regina. For now, he appreciated getting to have his arm around her and being just close enough to let that faint smell of fall tempt him to hold her for a couple minutes longer before he rose to prepare for what had been planned for her that day.

Then he felt her stir beneath him and he reluctantly but rapidly removed his arm from where it was resting on her waist. 

He had acted just in time it seemed, for at the exact second when his arm returned to his side, she turned to him. "Good morning, milady," he whispered softly, knowing that she enjoyed sleeping and took a few moments to be completely awake each morning. Examining her wakening features, his fingers itched to tuck the strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear, but he resisted, knowing that she would do it herself when she was ready.

She responded in kind, her voice still groggy from what he hoped had been a good night's rest for her. There were times that she woke him in the night, nightmares plaguing her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Sometimes she would even scream or call out a name in her distress, "Daddy," "Henry," and "Daniel" the names he would hear most often. Snow had told him long ago that Henry was the name of her son, and he had heard whispers over the years from both those fortunate enough to escape the Dark Curse and Enchanted Forest citizens who had been swept up in it that she had murdered her own father to see that her revenge came to fruition. Daniel, however, was a name that was less familiar to him. While he knew that Daniel was someone important to her past and he was curious to know who he had been in her life, he knew that she would tell him more details when she was ready. Before they had married, he had made it clear to her that while yes, the events of her past were a part of her that he would love to be intimately familiar with, they were also in her past, and therefore had no impact on who she was now or what happened in the future. 

Before he could verify that she had, in fact, slept peacefully, the doors to their room burst open and Robin caught a flash of dark curls that reminded him vividly of the woman he had once loved before Roland leapt up and Robin caught him, placing him on the bed between himself and Regina.

Their son turned to the woman who had readily assumed the role of his mother eagerly with an outstretched palm. Clearly, he had been hiding something in his pocket that Robin hadn't seen. 

The queen's smile when she looked at his son was as beautiful as sunrise over the hills between this castle and the one where the Dark One had once resided. Her eyes shone with a light that currently only his son could coax out of her, and for a second, Robin was jealous of his own son. 

Then he caught a glimpse of the gift that he had for her, and his envy disappeared instantly. Of course the queen who had an apple orchard on the grounds of her castle would appreciate that Roland had brought her a large apple - bright red, juicy, and ready to be eaten. 

"What do you have there, Roland?" she asked, that radiant smile still brightening her features.

"Uncle John helped me bring you the bestest apple in the whole orchard as your birthday present, Mama! Can we share it for breakfast?" the boy answered excitedly, holding the apple up to Regina for her careful inspection and approval.

She sat up against the headboard and took the apple from him, teasing him, "Are you  _ sure  _ that this was the best apple in the whole orchard? I am the Queen, after all, and it is my birthday."

Their son's little head nodded so rapidly that Robin was reminded of whenever he wanted something - the motion was done with so much haste that as someone who was once a single parent, there was a second that Robin feared that Roland's head would snap. "Yeah!"

She smiled. "Let's test it then, shall we?"

They both leaned forward to bite the apple, their noses almost touching as two sets of pristine white teeth sank into the ripe fruit. 

They separated simultaneously and slowly chewed, their expressions so similar that had he not known better, Robin would have thought that Roland was Regina's biological child. "What's the verdict?" he asked them, turning to Roland. "Did you pick the best apple for your mama for her birthday?"

Regina smiled. "He did. Roland, can I see our apple for a second, please?"

Once it was in her grasp, she lifted a finger, a spark flying from it that split the ruby delicacy in half. Handing his half back to Roland, she told him, "There. Now it'll be easier to share it. Just make sure you don't eat the seeds."

Roland shook his head vigorously. "I won't, Mama! They're yucky!"

As they ate, Robin teased them, "You're not going to set any aside for me?"

Roland's exasperated expression would have likely put Regina's older son to shame. " _ Papa _ , it's Mama's birthday apple. She can share it with whoever she wants. And you're tall, so you can pick your own apples. Uncle John says Mama's too short to reach the best ones."

Regina snickered, likely at the look of hurt that Robin knew had momentarily revealed itself on his face at that revelation. "Hmm…" she mused, Robin watching with rapt attention as the wheels turned in that beautiful head of hers. "You know what, Roland? When I saw our apple, I had an idea. What if we go pick some apples and bake my famous apple turnovers together? That way, your papa and uncles can have some yummy apples too?" 

The queen looked him over, taking in his rumpled nightshirt. John had likely just taken Roland to pick the apple without considering the inappropriate nature of his clothing. And while Robin was fine with that, the regal woman at his side probably wasn't. 

Sure enough, her next words proved him right: "You'll have to go get dressed before we pick them, okay? Right now, so we can do even more fun things together today."

"YES!" Roland shouted, sliding off the bed with so much velocity that Regina cautioned, "Careful, sweetheart. If you hurt yourself, we won't be able to do anything fun today."

Roland nodded, then walked out of the room, a bit of a spring still in his step. 

Once she had ensured that he was safe, Regina pulled the blankets that had been wrapped around her off and stood. As she went into the adjoining room to change, Robin readjusted, taking advantage of the space he now had to stretch and turn toward the vanity.

When she returned in one of her many black dresses, Regina's eyebrows rose, a trace of her audacity surfacing when she inquired, "Don't you need to get ready for the day, thief? After all, you have duties to fulfill."

Robin smirked. If she only knew what his day actually entailed... "My men can handle guarding the castle in my absence while I take a moment to spend time with my beautiful wife on her birthday."

Regina sighed before turning and sitting at her vanity. She likely thought that she was not as stunningly beautiful as he claimed, and he was eager to banish every negative self-image she had so that she could feel free to be herself.

As Regina busied herself with the different methods women used to enhance their beauty, Robin secretly watched her. When her eyelids darkened with the use of a special powder, Robin was reminded of the woman she had once been. There were times that he saw traces of the Evil Queen in Regina's perpetual resilience, her strength evident in even the most difficult situations, and he took advantage of every opportunity to remind her of the wonderful person she was.

He propped himself up, hoping to get a better view of her face. He could only see about half of it from where he was lying in bed.

Regina had been paying attention to her task, now putting on a pair of earrings, but at the sound of his movement, her eyes locked with his in the mirror. As a thief, he had come close to being caught in the act a few times before, but never quite like this. His cheeks burned as she demanded, "What exactly do you think you're doing, thief?"

"Forgive me, milady," he apologized profusely, ducking his head shamefully. "I only meant to admire the beautiful woman who came into the world on this day. I never meant to offend you."

"Just stop being lazy and start doing what you know you need to do, thief," she ordered.

He smirked. Her wit and ability to keep him on his toes was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her. "As you wish," he replied before getting out of bed. He hoped that the plans he had helped Princess Snow make over the course of the past week would lift her spirits, but he would have to wait to find out.

********

Regina did not like the thief. She _ didn't. _ She's been tolerating him since the witch who was supposedly her sister cursed him and his son because he was polite enough, was a man of his word, and because his son was adorable. She's put up with Robin and considered letting him flirt a bit because Roland was often not too far behind, toddling (running before she gently told him to stop) along with his gorgeous mop of curls and those trademark Locksley dimples. This morning when Robin had been watching her get ready, for example, had only been tolerable because she had the memory of Roland's sweet gift and the promise of baking with him to distract her from the potential bad memories men looking at her could conjure. So she'll be polite and cordial. After all, she’s trying not to be the Evil Queen anymore and they're going to need all the help they can get to defeat Zelena - but that’s it. 

She saw him idle in looking smug, and she didn’t want to know why. She wasn't in the mood for him or his charming smile. He’s far too perceptive, and that grated on her at the best of times, but today? Today, it’s too much. 

“I thought we might take a hike,” he suggested. 

She laughed. “A hike? Think again, thief. I don't hike. I’m a queen, so I’m a bit more refined than that.” 

Robin looked like he was going to challenge her, but she held up her hand. She could tolerate him on some days, but not today. Today was a reminder of her mother, of extravagant balls meant not to celebrate her but elevate Cora's status, and she wouldn't tolerate yet another birthday spent engaged in pointless activities that she didn't enjoy.

Thankfully, Roland chose that moment to enter the room clutching a book in his chubby little fingers. 

“Mama, please can you read my book to me? The words are too big for me and Papa does the voices wrong,” he said, already clambering onto her lap. 

Robin muttered something (Regina’s pretty sure he swore and muttered something about being bested by his own son), which made her smirk before she smiled down at Roland. "Of course I’ll read your book with you and help you with the big words, sweetheart. But do you want to read some of the smaller ones?" 

Roland nodded enthusiastically and opened the book, clearly eager to begin. 

“I guess the hike can wait,” Robin sighed, leaving her with his son. Regina was pretty sure he was jealous of his own son. If he was, then that was just a little pathetic. 

“Robin, I am not going for a hike. Period.” she called after him, chuckling before her attention returned to the boy on her lap. 

He just turned his head and smiled back at her, his son likely the reason behind how wide his grin was (she hoped). The alternative was one that she didn't want to contemplate, despite the condition she suspected he was in, which she had asked Belle to research. Speaking of which, she needed to check in with the bookworm, who had reluctantly agreed to help her for Robin and Roland's sake. But that would wait for another day. Today she just wanted to find ways to enjoy the day, and she knew that reading with Roland was the perfect way to do that. The woman who was foolishly in love with Rumple could wait until tomorrow.

********

Reading made Roland tired, so she settled him in his bed and left him to his well-earned nap. Despite where he spent much of his childhood, the youngest Merry Man was extremely bright for his age, and had surprised her with the amount of the story he was able to read. If Henry had been here, he would have encouraged him and likely would have taught him how to read even more of the story. She could picture it in her mind's eye: the way Henry would help Roland sound out the words he didn't know and guide him through the book. It would probably turn into a game, the two boys acting out the story, Henry encouraging Roland with the belief only he possessed….

_ Stop it, Regina,  _ she scolded herself as a fresh wave of hot tears gathered at the corner of her lashes.  _ Thinking of your son, especially today, will lead to nothing but heartache _ . Despite his young age, Henry had always found ways to make holidays special for her. Handmade ornaments at Christmas with that year's school picture, paper flowers for Valentine's Day and Mother's Day… with Henry, each holiday was special. Spending a birthday without him was torture beyond anything she could imagine. 

One tear managed to slip down her cheek at the reminder of the breakfast in bed he had tried to make for her last birthday. Cereal that was slightly soggy from being left in the milk for too long, burnt toast, and a glass of chocolate milk ( _ "You have to have something sweet on your birthday, Mom!" he had insisted when she had raised her eyebrows at the amount of chocolate that had been added to the milk _ ) had never tasted so good.

At that exact moment, she felt that there was someone standing behind her. Quickly drying her tears with the back of her hand, she turned and Robin was there. "I should've known it was you," she grumbled. She could always tell when he was near, despite his practically silent footsteps that were likely a result of the years he spent calling the forest his home. Maybe it was the scent of the forest that permeated the air wherever he went that alerted her to his presence. “Robin, I -”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask, milady,” he smiled. 

_ Milady.  _ Most days, Regina still hated the moniker that the thief had given her on the day they met. It wasn't like he called Snow, Granny, and the other women who had returned to the Enchanted Forest by that name. Oh, no. "Milady" had always been a term reserved only for her, and while she knew that he was currently under some kind of love potion and she had to admit that it was better than being reminded of the genie she had once taken advantage of to kill Leopold, she still wasn't completely comfortable with the endearment. 

And speaking of women who had never been singled out by the thief, Regina was acutely aware of Snow not-so-surreptitiously spying on them from across the room. Why that woman always had to be so nosy, especially when it came to men who were interested in her, Regina would never know - especially since nothing good ever came from her meddling. “So you’re not going to ask me to join you on a hike again?” 

Robin laughed, a deep belly laugh that she knew came from the depths of his soul. “No, milady. I know when a lady is not interested, so I’m here to ask you to kindly join me on a ride instead.” 

“You want me to go horseback riding with you?” she asked incredulously. She didn’t know he could ride. 

“You’d have your own horse, milady," he assured her. He paused, suddenly concerned. "Wait, you can ride, can’t you?” 

Regina could see the wheels turning in his head, which caused a plan to slowly form in her own mind. Maybe this could be even more fun than she first thought. “I’ve been around horses before, but my mother never let me actually ride them.” 

It was a good thing Snow was on the other side of the room, because Regina could see her smirk from here. Apparently that woman  _ still _ couldn't keep a secret. 

“Oh,” Robin sighed, deflated. It was clear that he had hoped that this plan would not fail as spectacularly as his earlier offer of a hike together had.

For a minute Regina felt bad and considered telling him the truth: that she could ride and was quite proficient, in fact. But instead she said, “You could teach me. I’ve always been a quick study.” 

Robin’s eyes lit up, much like Roland’s when he’s been given a grown up job to do, and Regina matched his smile. This might just be her best birthday yet. 

As they both left the castle to head to the stables, she spotted Snow grinning like a Cheshire Cat, and she couldn’t help thinking that Snow somehow planned this. 

********

Robin and Regina had barely left the castle before Snow practically skipped to the wing that was currently occupied by the Merry Men. She rapidly spotted John, who was also grinning broadly. 

“Robin told you, didn’t he?” she said,

"Whatever the witch did must have aided what was already starting to occur. He would never admit that he liked her before - and truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to," John admitted. "Now he can't stop singing her praises. He's planning on taking her horseback riding this afternoon." 

“That’s good, at least Robin is moving in the right direction - even when whatever Zelena did is undone, they'll end up where they're meant to be eventually, I just know it!" Snow squealed, clasping her hands in front of her. "Although on the other hand, I never know what Regina’s thinking. Or rather, I know what she’s thinking, but it’s always hit and miss as to whether she’ll actually allow herself to act on those thoughts.” 

Snow sighed, exasperated. She and Regina had been moving forward in their relationship, but being here, in a place that had too many memories for both of them, wasn’t helping. 

She’s seen her around Robin, though. She’s sarcastic, yes, but lighter with him somehow, and he made her smile, even if she wouldn't let him see it. A genuine smile, not one of the fake ones she so often wore when she was trying not to let everyone know how much she's hurting. 

Robin made her happy. Even if they weren’t true love, that was a big step for her former stepmother. She hadn't had true love or any kind of lasting happiness since Snow herself had unknowingly given Cora the means to destroy Regina's first happy ending decades ago. Snow was sure that they're true love, so she knew that Regina could find her happy ending with Robin. However, if she even so much as suggested that to Regina, she would immediately run a mile away. So Snow had occasionally arranged seating so they happened to end up sitting together and "accidentally" bumped into Robin and told him how much Regina loved a certain book or food, and she saw it all as just luck - it definitely wasn't meddling. 

She and John walked outside, and when she spotted the pair leaving the stables, Snow couldn't resist grinning deviously at the look on Regina's face. She had schooled her expression into one of trepidation instead of excitement, and it was hilarious to see the woman who had taught her to ride clutching the reins for dear life, her knuckles likely white from tightly gripping the horse's reins. 

Horse and rider walked in a slow circle, Robin leading the horse by the reins. Then Snow saw Regina's shoulders hunch as Robin suggested something. Snow noticed that while she seemed to be successfully tricking Robin, Regina was doing so in a way that wouldn't spook the horse and she had to both admire the woman's cleverness and laugh at it.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

Snow shook her head, remaining silent. She was determined to keep Regina's secret for once. As the teacher started to lead his "student" and the horse she was riding toward them, she schooled her features into a more serious expression and responded, "You might find out."

Finally, after the trio had slowly walked closer to them an hour later, John called out, "You two have found the perfect way to spend this lovely day."

Robin smiled, nudging Regina's thigh with his shoulder. "Well, when I found out that she didn't know how to ride, I couldn't resist teaching her. It's such a lovely way to spend time outdoors that no one should miss out on it."

Snow couldn't fight a grin any longer, and saw a similar smile start to slowly creep across Regina's face. Robin looked between them. "What? Am I missing something?"

Both of them burst into laughter at the same time, tears streaming down their faces. Through her tears, Snow saw Regina nodding at her, the only permission she could give under the current circumstances.

Finally, Snow wiped the tears from her eyes and informed him, "Regina's been riding since she could walk. We met when she saved me from a spooked horse; she's actually the one who taught me to ride."

Robin glanced at the woman he thought was his wife and inquired, "Is this true?"

Her laughter dying down, Regina nodded.

Robin and John started laughing along with them. "You had me fooled, milady, I must admit," Robin told Regina. "Was your aim to humiliate me?"

She shrugged. "When you thought I couldn't ride, it just seemed like too much fun to pretend you were right that I couldn't resist messing with you for a little while."

Robin chuckled and told her, "Why don't we return to the castle and do something with Roland? Or do you want to go for a real ride now that you've had your fun?"

In answer, she took the reins from him and turned the horse around, coaxing him into a walk toward the woods surrounding the castle. Robin followed her, waving at John and Snow over his shoulder as the distance between them increased. 

********

After their ride, the time that dinner was typically served in the castle was rapidly approaching, so Regina and Robin changed and headed to the great hall. Just outside of the door, Regina hesitated. If she knew Snow at all, the princess had likely planned some extravagant celebration in her honor that would just be the same form of torture that Leopold and Cora had subjected her to throughout her entire life. Like her mother, Leopold had thrown balls where she was completely ignored, forced to sit alone and watch while he danced endlessly with his daughter. At the same time, though, it was almost worse when he did dance with her. His wrinkled, clammy hands did nothing but make her shudder, and it always felt like his fingers trapped her in his grasp.

Sensing her hesitation, Robin halted and turned toward her. "Is everything all right, milady?" 

She sighed and confessed her fears. She didn't confide in him about Leopold or Cora, of course, but she did say simply, "If I know Snow, she's planned some kind of fancy party for me, and I'm not in the mood for yet another elaborate ball."

His lip twitched, and Regina instantly inferred that her assumption was correct. Knowing what awaited her didn't help her prepare for it, though. "What if I promised that I had a hand in planning the party? Would that make it tolerable enough to step inside?"

She sighed, looking down at the little boy who was clutching her hand. "What do you think, Roland? Will the party your papa and Princess Snow planned be fun?"

Roland cocked his head to the side, considering his answer carefully. "Princess Snow does like fancy, boring dances…" Turning to his father, he determined confidently, "But if Papa planned some of it too, I know it'll be fun!!"

She smiled down at him, loving how his adoration of his father was so evident. "Okay, then let's go in."

They entered, and Regina's worst fears were realized when the entire room shouted, "SURPRISE!" and everyone rushed toward her, clamoring for her attention and directing wishes of good fortune for the following year her way.

She instantly conjured a fireball and Robin held up his hand, palm facing the crowd, and with their combined efforts, the well-wishers backed away. Regina thought it was best to let the Evil Queen side of her out for a minute to make her desires clear. "Leave me alone, peasants. I don't care about whatever you got me that you think I'll enjoy. All I want is to be left in peace."

"Regina, just give us a chance-" Charming began, but he was interrupted by Roland, who yelled excitedly, "Look, Mama!! GAMES!!!" and dragged her to one corner of the room. 

Regina reassessed the situation, looking at the array of games before them. Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad, after all.

********

Robin watched them head toward the corner that he had planned just for them. He knew that the children of the castle deserved to enjoy the party, and of course, children like Pinocchio and Roland were some of the few people that Regina truly enjoyed in the castle. 

Will, Alan, and John came over to him. "Mate, now that you're free of that tyrant for a moment, come spend some time with people you truly enjoy," Will urged.

John shot him a look, and while Robin didn't know exactly what  _ that _ was about, he didn't need his best friend to defend him - he could do that all on his own. "Will, she's not some evil sorceress like Maleficent anymore. She's a mother and a queen, yes, but not an evil one."

At the look on his face, John quickly changed the subject. As he conversed with his men, Robin kept an eye on Regina and their son. They were playing a game where Regina was hiding behind some crates that he had set up while Roland was brandishing the wooden sword that had been set out. Regina waved her hand and a bright red dragon-shaped figure on wheels that looked like it was just the right size for Roland to ride appeared beside them.

Roland mounted the dragon and ran with it around and around the crate. Regina waved him toward her and he only started running and waving his sword faster.

Chuckling at their antics, Robin decided he couldn't resist joining them. He approached the pair and asked, his voice as deep as he could make it, "What's going on here?"

Roland's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! It's the evil ogre Adam who wants to rip away your happiness! I'll save you!"

With that, Robin swept up his son into his arms. "Are you sure about that?" he growled. "It seems to me that you're nothing but a pint-sized knight in shining armor and I'm an ogre three times your size. There is no way you can possibly defeat me."

"Maybe on his own, he can't," Tuck's voice commented, and Robin turned to see that he and the rest of the Merry Men had followed him to where his wife and son were playing. "But together, the Merry Men can do anything."

With that, his friends joined their game. Instead of joining the rest of them, John and Tuck sided with Regina, helping Roland protect her from the evil ogre. 

At last, the evil ogre Adam was defeated, dead on the floor with the young knight who had slain him straddling him. Cheers erupted from all of the knights as a slow tune began. Standing, Robin turned to Regina. "What do you say, milady? Care to share a dance with me?

********

She shook her head, her eyes narrowing at the thought of doing something that was so similar to the birthdays of her past.

Thankfully, Robin read her mind, quickly reassuring her, "We don't have to if you don't want to. Would you like to escape instead?"

She nodded, and the two of them headed toward a balcony that was beyond a set of double doors at the far end of the room.

As the cool night air hit them, they stood side by side at the balcony's edge, looking out at the grounds surrounding the castle. 

Regina shivered, both from the cold and her memories. With the actions of the un-Charmings that night and the dancing that had just begun in the room behind them, she had been reminded of her previous birthdays, which had habitually been far less pleasant than this one. Lost in the memories, she crossed her arms and rested them on the balcony's edge, her frown deepening the more she remembered.

Seeing her scowl, the thief beside her asked, "Is there anything I can do, milady?"

She shook her head, considering him with a critical eye. He would never have the sweetness that Daniel had had, that innocence of first love that had overwhelmed her and then been obliterated by her mother so cruelly. But at the same time, she felt that he had genuinely tried his best to make her birthday enjoyable for her and deserved something in return. 

Hesitantly, she began, admitting, “Birthdays have never really been happy days for me." She looked away as memories assailed her, not knowing what she was more afraid of - seeing his pity or his effortless understanding and sympathy. To be frank, neither option was ideal - she would prefer to not have to have this conversation at all. But he had done his best to make her birthday an enjoyable one, so despite her better judgement, she needed to repay him.

“For most people, their birthday is  _ their _ day, the day when the rules are relaxed slightly, when a little girl or boy like Roland can have cake for every meal and open presents. But for me, it was the opposite...” 

Steeling herself, she launched into the tale of one of her most memorable birthdays, letting the bittersweet emotions wash over her as Robin stood beside her, listening attentively to every word...

_ She took the present, thanking the couple whose names she had already forgotten for their generosity. She didn’t know them, and ultimately, it didn’t matter. The present wasn't for her, it was a bribe to curry favour with her mother. She still smiled, though, because that was what she was expected to do.  _

_ The food that had been laid out was for display (much like her in her immaculate attire) and for the guests. It never got eaten, not all of it, and she’d once asked that the leftovers be given to the villagers. Her mother was appalled, and had shouted something about peasants being in their predicament because they didn’t try hard enough. She'd thought the statement was ironic for the woman who had married purely for money and never lifted a finger unless it was to spank her.  _

_ She watched the other children laugh and devour the cake,  _ **_her_ ** _ cake, and scowled, wishing that she could just have one bite. Maybe Mrs. Potts had saved her some.  _

_ She saw her mother coming toward her and scanned her surroundings to see if there was anyone that she could look as if she was talking to so she didn’t have to put up with her mother. There wasn’t. _

_ “Regina dear, you look beautiful. I'm not sure about your hair, but it’ll do, and the dress suits you. Are you enjoying your birthday, dear?”  _

_ Regina took a deep breath (virtually impossible in the dress, which was squishing every one of her ribs) before she answered, “Yes Mother. It’s a lovely birthday, as always.”  _

_ It’s the right thing to say (the only thing to say), and hopefully it will appease Mother so she will go lecture someone else, that way she can go speak to her father or someone else more tolerable.  _

_ “Well then, please look like you’re enjoying it. You look like someone’s died.”  _

_ Regina smiled her fakest, most flashy smile, and if she didn’t know her mother better, she would swear that she rolled her eyes before moving on. She stopped nearby and said how nice it was to see someone that Regina knew she hated.  _

_ She made her way over to her father, who was the only one who enjoyed these things even less than she did.  _

_ “You look gorgeous, my darling,” he said, smiling warmly.  _

_ “Thank you, Daddy. Are you hiding already?” she asked, a glint in her eye.  _

_ “I don’t have to hide - people are either here to see you or your mother. They’re perfectly content to ignore me, just as I’m more than happy to ignore them.”  _

_ Envious, Regina wished she could do the same, but she couldn’t. At least after today there were another 364 days until she had to go through this again.  _

********

Robin was at a loss for words. He knew that today was a hard day for her - Snow had graciously told him that much long ago - but he didn’t realize exactly how hard it was. He did see it now, the legacy of all those years of being on display like an animal, with no consideration for what she wanted, and how his actions that morning had been just like those of her mother when she was growing up. Regina could, and often did, light up a room and make her presence known, but it never quite reached her eyes, and now he thought he knew why. 

He saw her fiddle with a necklace. She seemed nervous, but she shouldn’t be, not around him.

“I’m sorry milady, that sounds awful, and I’m sorry that a day of celebration was tarnished by your mother. I know you’re not one for hope speeches, but I do hope that this birthday is better, and if it gets to be too much, let me know and I’m sure we can escape again.” 

“My knight in shining armor,” Regina teased. He hoped that she knew that he meant it, that he would sneak out with her and make up some excuse for why they had to leave. He would do almost anything to make her happy - after all, she and Roland were his whole world.

“The necklace you're wearing," Robin commented. "It’s beautiful, but different from some of the other jewellery you wear.” 

Regina smirked. Did she guess that it wasn't just the jewellery that he was admiring? “You’ve been noticing my necklace, thief?” 

********

Regina stared at the outlaw, who had been openly admiring her physical features. While there was once a time that she wouldn't have minded that at all, now she was a mother. Not only that, but for this particular man to admire her assets was something that she wasn't entirely comfortable with… partly because she wasn't willing to admit just how comfortable a part of her had become with his open admiration. Unlike Sidney or Leopold, with Robin, affection was at the core of the way he regarded her. There were no lascivious once-overs that turned into lingering looks. Instead, he was modest and almost shy, and while the part of her that still had remnants of the Evil Queen's character found it amusing and childish, Regina thought it was another sign of his honor. For example, he at least had the decency to blush when she caught him looking at her neckline. “It is a beautiful necklace, much like you - stunning in every way.” 

Now it was her turn to blush. “My father gave it to me for my birthday a long time ago...” 

********

_ Her father surprised her. He usually stayed as far away from any of the frivolities for as long as possible, but tonight he was in the midst of the action. She guessed that he was likely trying to make her birthday somewhat enjoyable, and she was thankful for it. His company was far more preferable than anyone else's. _

_ She dismissed her handmaids for a second - it would be a tight turnaround, but at least she’d be able to breathe normally for a little longer before the damned corset was on her.  _

_ Her father handed her a small black box, which she instantly recognized as a box containing a new piece of jewellery. She opened it to find a delicate silver necklace with a horseshoe. It was gorgeous, and Mother would hate it, which made her love it even more.  _

_ “It’s to help you remember Rocinante and me,” he told her. _

_ Regina felt tears prick at her eyes. Her father always knew how to find the presents that would mean the most to her. _

_ “It’s also meant to offer protection. You’re growing up now and I hate it. I know I can’t protect you from everything, but this is a symbol that I’m always here, thinking of you, guiding you, in whatever way I can.”  _

_ Regina let a tear fall because she knew what her father was trying to say. This year she was seventeen, so it was her last year as a child. Next year, the men that circled the room on her birthday would not just be guests, but potential suitors.  _

_ “Daddy, I love you and this necklace and I will always keep it with me, but you don’t need to be scared. Your little girl is ready to do this on her own.”  _

_ She’s not - not at all. But she’ll have to be soon.  _

********

She laughed bitterly as she finished telling Robin the tale. “It’s also supposed to be lucky, but, well... Luck has never exactly been my friend.” 

Robin edged closer. “We make our own luck, milady.” 

“My father always told me the same thing,” she said.

“Your father sounds like a wise man,” he replied before hugging her while she let herself cry. 

"Shhh," he whispered as his fingers wiped away her tears. "I think I have a gift for you that may help."

She lifted her head and looked at him. "What gift could possibly help me?"

He rummaged in one of his pockets and extracted a small box - a box that Regina noticed was suspiciously small. The minute she had figured out that Zelena's actions had made him believe that she was married to him (a preposterous notion, if you asked her), she had created a fake ring with her magic. It had pained her to do it, though. To have a ring associated with Robin when she had once planned to marry Daniel hurt her beyond words, and today was no exception. For her, the pain of his loss would never cease, no matter how many years passed, and having to say goodbye to him for good to save Henry in those stables was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise," Robin reassured her. "Just open it. And if you don't like it, it'll be alright, you don't have to keep it."

She carefully opened the box. Safely nestled inside were a pair of earrings, each silver with an arrow that pointed down.

She looked up into his blue eyes, so full of hope. "Arrows - why am I not surprised? Why are they facing down, though? I would've thought that they'd point forward."

"Normally, yes," he acknowledged, grinning boyishly at her. "But arrows pointing this direction specifically symbolize peace, and while I didn't know about the horrible way your mother treated you when you were younger, I know enough about you that I thought that you could use more peace in your life."

She lowered her new jewellery slowly, dumbfounded. How was it that he knew her so well, even with whatever the witch had done to him? Had he been able to read her like an open book even before then, back when all they did was argue? She supposed she would never know, but in this moment, she was thankful for whatever had led him to give her this particular gift.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Are you ready to face them again?"

She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

********

She had known that Snow would organise some kind of ball or party. Yesterday she would have stormed out, and if it wasn't for Roland, she would've today, too. She wondered, though: after everything, why would Snow think she’d want this? Today had been a surprisingly good day, despite the painful memories and the tightening of her chest when she thought about the fact that Henry should be here. 

Roland, of course, had brightened her day simply by procuring an apple for her, reading with her, and playing with her at the party tonight. While their baking adventure hadn't come without its messes, the whole experience had been one that made her laugh, which was a welcome relief. Laughter was something she missed about her life in Storybrooke.

The thief, to her surprise, had added to the good parts of her birthday as well. He had listened, not pushed, and somehow seen past everything, and for that she would be grateful (however much she might try to deny it). So today had been a good day and despite her history with balls and parties, she had found that this one had been different. 

She noticed Robin’s friends, the Merry Men, and decided to make her way over to them while Robin went to get them both drinks. 

Though they were all cordial for the sake of their leader, her relationship with the men was still shaky. The game they had all played with Roland earlier had certainly helped ease the tension and the past may be in the past, but it wasn’t forgotten, not yet. This was also perhaps the only time she’d been around them without Roland or Robin. 

She was just about to turn in the other direction, thinking this was all a big mistake and she’d come back later, when she heard her name. 

“Happy Birthday, Regina,” John told her. 

She couldn’t turn away now. “Thank you. I hope you don’t mind me joining you. Robin’s gone to get some drinks, and is simultaneously trying to find Roland. Apparently, he’s proving to everyone here that he shouldn't be up at this hour again for a long time.” 

“We don’t mind. I know that Roland was being very particular about his outfit for tonight. I think he wanted to impress you, Your Majesty. And it was clever, the trick you played with Robin. I told everyone about your scheme, and I don't think any of us have laughed that hard in a long time.” 

This was good, easy, not awkward. She just needed to relax and remember that this was not one of her mother's parties. “Yes, well I thought I’d have a little bit of fun, as it’s my birthday. Honestly, I didn’t know how long I would be able to keep it a secret. I hope Roland’s not giving anyone too much trouble, though. I adore that boy, no matter what he wears. He doesn’t need to impress me.” 

John nodded and made his excuses. His own drink needed a refill, so he asked Regina if he could get her anything. 

It was a testament to how far they’ve come in the past week that Regina didn’t tell him to show some restraint, and instead politely declined his offer. Robin was going to bring one over once he’d persuaded Roland to go to sleep. 

There’s an awkward silence for what was probably only a couple of minutes but felt like an age. Regina was about to say something, anything, to break the silence when Friar Tuck beat her to it. “I owe you an apology, Regina - truthfully, we all do.” 

Regina saw Will open his mouth, possibly to protest, but she spoke before he could say anything. “I’m pretty sure it’s me that owes you all an apology, and I am sorry for what happened before the curse.” 

They shook their heads, assuring her that they know she wasn't that person now. Still, she felt the need to say something because these people were Robin’s friends, his family, and if there's any part of her that wanted the possibility of any kind of future with him (whether that's one created by Zelena or of their own making), she had to address the past. 

“I know I’m not that person now, but I was for a long time. I hurt you all and countless others. The truth was that back then I didn’t care who or how many people I hurt, as long as I got my revenge. I never really had a family, and although I was close to my father, he's one of the few people I've ever completely trusted. I am trying to do better, though, to be a better person, so I am sorry for all the pain and the anguish I caused you, but I’m not going to hurt you, or Robin and Roland, again. The witch, however... well, she needs to watch her back.” 

It felt good, cathartic to get it all out, and they still hadn’t run away from her. 

“We know,” John began. “That’s why I want to apologise too, because Robin is like a brother to me, you see - to all of us. He means a lot, but he can’t resist a lost soul and I thought maybe he was a little out of his depth. He wasn’t. I know Robin, and he always knows when someone needs a friend or someone to listen. When someone needs a family. He didn’t need any of us - he’s a perfectly good thief on his own. He took us all in because he knew we needed each other in some way. He may be under some kind of curse or potion right now, but he also needed you, Regina. He’s had to raise Roland on his own - we’ve helped, of course, but we can’t be a mother figure to him. It means a lot to him, to us, that you’ve fulfilled that role.” 

“Thank you, John, that means a lot. Robin is… a better man than I first thought and a brilliant father who has raised Roland to be just as honourable as he is. I’m enjoying being in their lives, but apprehensive about what will happen once they've turned to their normal states. But I won’t let anyone hurt them or you,” she said, fighting tears. Though she was trying to be more vulnerable with them, she was  _ not _ ready to let them see her cry.

Regina thought that today she would break some kind of record for how many times she’s almost cried. She’s not used to this - to having people who  _ listened _ to her. Snow tried and she loved her for it, but there were some things she couldn’t and wouldn’t talk about with Snow. She would not ruin Snow’s childhood or memories of her father. She’s not used to people looking out for her. She’s not used to people knowing what makes her vulnerable and comforting her, instead of using it for their own gain. 

By the end of the night, as she laid in bed fingering the horseshoe her father had given her long ago, she thought about what he had told her. The horseshoe was meant to symbolize luck, and while she certainly had had more than her fair share of misfortune over the years, she had to admit that this birthday was much better than any she had ever had before. 

Knowing that unlike her, he fell asleep quickly every night and slept deeply throughout the night, she rolled over and peered at the thief beside her. He was so well-known for his charity efforts - stealing from the rich and giving to the poor - that stories told about him, both here and in the Land Without Magic, tended to only focus on that aspect of his generosity. But she had learned over the last week, and especially that day, that he gave others his time and attention without hesitation as well. And to someone like her who had so rarely had that, the fact that Robin had given her that gift was ultimately the best thing she had received that day (apart from the apple from Roland, of course).

She turned over again, infuriated with herself. Yes, Robin had shown kindness beyond comparison, but how could she just forget everything Daniel had meant to her? For years when she was growing up, he was her rock, the one she went to most often when Cora showed her true colors and she needed someone to show her that there was still goodness in the world. How she could just forget him at the sight of a pair of earrings and the flash of dimples under deep blue eyes she didn't understand.

Her conflicting thoughts kept her awake long into the night. But despite her hesitation and the temptation to run from whatever existed between herself and the thief, when she felt Robin inch closer to her and wrap his arm around her, she didn't push him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Party 2020 prompts included in this chapter: 89. Robin lays in bed one morning and admires Regina while she gets ready 84. Robin tries to take Regina on a hike 73. Missing Year from John or Snow’s perspective 78. Missing Year: Robin is trying to teach Regina how to ride a horse and she plays along for her own amusement before Snow finally lets him know that Regina has actually been riding horses since she could walk. 81. Missing Year fic but it's just Snow trying to get Robin and Regina together. prompt 7: Missing Year: the Queen's birthday, 71. Regina bonding with the Merry Men, 25. Person A is playing a game with one or both of the boys, and Person B secretly watches them. 194. Riding a dragon 195. Knight in shining armor. Thanks for reading, and let us know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to @wicked_lisboa for betaing this!

For about a week after her birthday, Regina was still confused about how she felt about the thief she was pretending to be married to. There were moments when the three of them were together that everything seemed practically perfect. She was more than willing to spend time with Robin Hood if his son was around, regardless of the love potion he seemed to be under. 

But then Roland would run off somewhere with Will or one of the other Merry Men, and she and Robin would be alone. When his eyes met hers in those moments with that sincere look of compassion that only he possessed and he engaged her in conversation, it was as if the talk they had had on the balcony the night of her birthday had created a bond between them that hadn't existed before. In those moments, she regretted and cursed whatever crazy lapse of judgement had persuaded her to tell him about the birthday when she had received one of her most prized possessions.

Her eyes closed of their own accord as she clasped the horseshoe tightly. In her mind's eye, her father appeared, and she was reminded of something he had told her long ago on a day much like this when she had been filled with doubt…

_ Regina stormed through her home, hurling anything that came into her path out of the way. Her mother had told that disgusting old king that she would marry him, which had been bad enough. But then that spoiled brat Snow White had betrayed her and her mother had killed her true love less than a week ago, and ever since, a cloud dark as night had hovered over her, threatening to burst with a downpour so strong it would wash away everything and everyone in its path.  _

_ The only one who had the power to brighten her day was her father, so when Regina heard his voice calling her name, she relaxed and turned toward the sound.  _

_ At the look on her face, he enveloped her in his arms. *What can I do, sweetheart?" _

_ "Convince Mother to not make me marry the king?" she asked, not even daring to hope that her wish would be granted. Her mother had an iron will at the best of times, and her father had never been able to withstand it enough to fight against it.  _

_ "Well, no, I'm afraid I can't do that. You are marrying the king. There's no chance I can change your mother's mind about that." _

_ "Then how can you possibly have even the slightest chance of helping me?" she inquired skeptically. "My life was destroyed in the blink of an eye. There's no way I'll ever be happy again." _

_ He put his arm around her shoulders. "You are strong, Regina, stronger than I think even you realize. But with that strength, don't forget that sometimes, there's strength in vulnerability too. Despite what your mother thinks, love isn't weakness, it's strength." _

_ The reminder of Cora's constant refrain brought fresh tears to Regina's eyes. "Daddy, I did love someone. And then she-" she got choked up for a minute. The sight of Cora ripping Daniel's heart out of his chest was one that had haunted her for days. "How can I possibly be happy again after that?" _

_ He hugged her close, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to dry her tears. "I know it's hard to believe now, but if you continue to be vulnerable and let others see the best parts of you, someday you'll find someone who will be exactly what you need- compassionate, but willing to be an equal partner with you in everything." _

Her father's words resonated with her now as she thought about the thief's actions since they first met. In the days since she had become Roland's mother and Robin's "wife," he had done nothing but strive to please her, even when what she wanted was something he didn't understand. 

She decided that she should visit the bookworm in the library to see if she had come any closer to discovering how to reverse the potion that Zelena had made Robin drink. The trouble was, since Robin wasn't in love with her, what her sister had done had had the opposite effect from what she had intended, which made undoing it even more complicated. 

As she had anticipated, Belle was poring over a dusty tome when she arrived. "Have you found anything yet?" she asked brusquely. While they had learned how to cooperate when necessary, she was well aware that there was no love lost between herself and the woman she had once imprisoned for decades. When she had initially asked for her help, Belle had refused at first, agreeing only when Regina pointed out that she would be helping Robin and Roland more than she would be helping her. So while they were both cordial, there were still moments of tension between them.

Sure enough, when Belle's head lifted and their eyes met, she frowned. "No, I haven't. And it would maybe be helpful if the resident expert on magic was helping me search. But no, instead you're too busy playing house."

"That's partly because otherwise, the thief might be in here," the older woman pointed out. "You said so yourself: you're friends, which is why you agreed to help in the first place. Chances are, if he wasn't spending time with his men or his son, he'd be here if I wasn't otherwise occupying him, correct?"

Belle agreed begrudgingly. "Still, you know more about magic than anyone else here. Therefore, you'd know things that even I don't know with all the reading I've done and all of the time I've spent around Rumple." Seeming to want to prove her point, she pulled a different book toward her, opening it to a page that had been marked with a ruby red ribbon. "For example, what exactly would it do to Robin's brain if we eliminate the effects of the potion?"

"It's not like a surgery, it doesn't affect his brain negatively in any way," Regina informed her. May as well educate the insatiable bookworm all at once so she didn't have a million questions for her later. "All helping him will do is return him to whatever mental and emotional state he was in before the curse. Now, Roland, on the other hand, might be a little different. After all, she used a different substance on him, some herb or other."

"Now that I do have new information on," Belle told her, stacking the book she had been holding on top of a pile of thick books in front of her, the top of her head the only thing visible beyond the tower of books. "Apparently there's a rare herb called  _ in loco matris _ . When consumed, this plant will make someone think that the closest woman to him or her at the time who is of the appropriate age is his or her mother."

Regina nodded. That would explain why Roland had assumed that she was his mother- both she and Robin had rushed to him when Zelena had targeted him. "Is there a cure for that?"

Belle shook her head. "Not that I've discovered."

Regina sighed, sitting down in a chair opposite her. "Then let's work on finding a cure for that next."

Belle nodded. After that, there was nothing but the sound of rustling pages in the room as they searched for anything that could help them.

Their silence was proven to be a good thing when they were both startled by the sound of footsteps approaching. They both hastily slammed the books they had been reading shut when they saw that it was Robin walking toward them, Roland by his side. They were both dressed for going outdoors, and Regina couldn't resist asking, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"We're going camping, Mama!" Roland's cheerful little voice informed them, his eyes bright with excitement.

Regina's eyebrows skyrocketed. "In this weather? You'll need more warm clothes than that."

Both father and son laughed. "You forget, milady, that before we took up residence in your castle, we were used to weathering cold temperatures," the famous outlaw reminded her. "I promise, there are plenty of ways to stay warm- and I was hoping that you might come with us."

She couldn't resist bursting out laughing at that. "I didn't go on a hike with you and you really think that you can convince me to go camping with you? Think again, thief."

Roland held out his arms to her and she lifted him, settling him on her hip. "Please come, Mama!" he begged. "It'll be so much fun! We can have yummy treats and tell stories around the campfire and-"

"Now Roland, don't tell your mama all of the surprises we have planned for her," Robin warned. "That'll spoil part of the fun!"

Roland immediately clamped his mouth shut and pretended to seal it with his fingers. Regina laughed and asked, "Roland, do you know what a s'more is?"

He shook his head, predictably asking her, "What's that, Mama?"

"It's a sweet treat from another realm," she answered. "You take a special kind of cracker, split it in half, put a big white fluffy treat on one and a few bars of chocolate on the other, and smush them together! It's really yummy!"

His eyes were as wide as saucers. "There's chocolate?!?" He had discovered the treat when they had first arrived in the Enchanted Forest. She hadn't been able to resist giving him just enough before bed one night to keep him awake and drive his father crazy. It had worked spectacularly, if she said so herself.

She grinned and nodded. 

Roland started wiggling excitedly in her arms and she set him down. "Then we  _ have _ to make them, Mama, we have to! Please?" The last word was said with his hands clasped under his chin, his adorable smile and dimples too much for her to resist… especially when she had dangled the delicacy that was chocolate in front of him. There would be no telling him no now. 

She sighed and glanced at Robin, whose face looked remarkably like his son's in that moment, despite their lack of many physical similarities. "All right, I'll go camping with you."

Robin's grin was as wide as the horizon, and she instantly wondered just how soon she would regret agreeing to this plan.

********

A half hour. That seemed to be all it took for Regina to remember why traipsing about in the forest was not for her. Little John kept his eye on her the entire time, and everything seemed to bother her- the bugs, the dirt, and especially the smells.

That seemed to be the worst part for her. They rode on horseback to the clearing where they would be camping (a decision that Little John knew had been strategically planned by Robin so that the Queen would enjoy at least part of their adventure in the woods), but even that seemed to unnerve her. He hoped it wasn't him or the rest of the men. While he knew that each of them had been bathing more regularly since they began living in the castle, it was unlikely they bathed as frequently as the Queen, which led to some…  _ natural _ scents that she may not appreciate. Personally, John was just happy to be in the fresh air, and he knew that many of the men felt the same way. 

Once they got to the clearing, Regina seemed to make it her job to take care of Roland while the Merry Men set up camp, which John supposed was ultimately for the best. He was sure that if they handed her the tent and its poles, she would likely have their tents all in knots. Unless, of course, she used her magic to fix it… and John was curious how Robin would react to that. He had already seemed to care for the queen more than he was willing to admit even before Zelena had interfered with the natural progression of their relationship. Once Regina and Belle found a cure, however, it was going to be interesting to see what changed about his opinion of her. If John knew his friend at all, he knew that Robin would be upset that magic had been used on him without his consent, and he hoped that wouldn't tarnish his opinion of magic and those who wielded it even more. 

He had talked to Princess Snow more since their conversation on the queen's birthday and had discussed theories about how to break the curse. She had told him about the power of true love's kiss: that it had the ability to break any curse. The problem with that in this case, though, as she had rapidly pointed out, was that although they were fairly certain that Robin already harbored love of the truest kind for the queen, even if it was only a small amount, they weren't exactly sure how Regina felt. John was hoping that he would get a minute alone with her tonight to determine how invested her heart truly was for himself. But knowing the plans Robin had for them, he doubted he would get the chance.

Once tents were erected and a fire started, Roland turned to Regina. "Can we have s'mores now, Mama? Please?"

John chuckled. He didn't know what exactly "s'mores" were, but judging by the boy's eagerness, they were some kind of savory food from the Land Without Magic that the Queen was going to introduce to her favorite Merry Man and the rest of the residents of the Enchanted Forest.

The Queen laughed and shook her head, tapping his favorite child on the head. "Of course not! We have to have dinner first. You weren't trying to have dessert before dinner, were you?"

"Nooo…" the little boy responded, shaking his head slowly, carefully keeping his eyes averted.

Regina chuckled. "We need to have dinner first. Why don't you go see what your uncles have prepared for us?"

John sighed with relief. Luckily for Regina, they had prepared one of Roland's favorite meals, so he would be content until he got to have whatever treat Regina had in store for him (and the rest of them, John hoped). Although he hadn't appreciated her comment about his weight on the day they met, now he was starting to understand that that was quintessential Regina- honest to a fault, regardless of the consequences. He had even come to love her brutal honesty. It was certainly a refreshing change from people like the Prince and Princess, who were kind, but also less willing to face problems head-on. 

He watched as a cloud of the Queen's signature purple magic appeared, leaving several boxes and packages in its wake.  _ Good, looks like we'll get to indulge too _ , John thought, and he couldn't resist licking his lips. 

"I saw that, John," Regina told him, and indeed, her eyes were trained on his. "Show some restraint at the buffet. Do I have to give you the same lecture I gave Roland? Dinner comes  _ before  _ dessert, not after."

He cleared his throat and sat straighter, trying to show her that he could be a responsible adult. "Right you are, Regina."

She smirked before asking him, "So what  _ are _ we having for dinner?"

"Luckily for you, one of Roland's favorites," he responded. "Beef stew."

At Roland's cheer, the adults all laughed. Regina offered to help with dinner preparations, and when she informed them imperiously that she was a superb cook (a fact that was confirmed by the reminder of the apple turnovers she and Roland had made on her birthday), they acquiesced to her request. John was glad they had let her make dinner. Although he loved their life in the forest, they had never had a better meal there.

Afterwards, of course, Roland immediately turned to Regina. "Can we have s'mores now, Mama? Please?"

"Do you have any room in your tummy for them?" she asked, tickling him. 

He giggled before nodding emphatically. "Yes!"

Knowing that his answer wouldn't sit well with the queen, John was about to offer an alternative, but Will beat him to it. "How about we tell some stories around the fire before we have them?"

Regina frowned. "Nothing scary, Will. I want him to be able to sleep tonight."

Will's hand flew to his chest. "Now, would I intentionally scare my nephew like that?"

"Yes," John chimed in with the rest of them. If there was anyone who didn't have the best parenting instincts, it was Will, as he was the youngest of them. 

He groaned. "Well, I wasn't going to, all right? I was going to tell him about the time we all broke into the sheriff's house and managed to get away with his silver spoons."

All of the men laughed. At Regina's puzzled look, they launched into the tale, taking turns telling her in detail how they had snuck into the house successfully (after all, they had done it several times before), but on the way out, Robin got his cloak caught. 

Roland's laughter was uncontrollable at this point. As Will described how Robin was finally saved by none other than Nottingham's dogs biting at the corner that was caught, Roland started laughing so hard that tears trickled down his face. 

They told many other stories, each more entertaining to Regina than the last. Finally (not soon enough, in John's opinion), she turned to Roland. "Are you ready for your s'more?" 

"YAY!!!!" Roland exclaimed.

Regina busied herself with opening the ingredients, and she wasn't surprised when the men were eager to help her. "Do you think you'll get some if you help?" she teased.

Every single face around her was filled with alarm, even Robin's. "You don't really plan on eating all of this by yourselves, do you?" Tuck inquired, his voice filled with as much apprehension as John himself was feeling.

"What do you think, Roland?" Regina asked, and John could see that she was fighting to hide a grin. "Can we eat this all by ourselves, or should we share with your papa and uncles?"

Roland's little face scrunched up in thought. "Well, a lot of them would be yummy… but Papa always says that giving a gift is even better than getting it, so I think we should share."

If John didn't already know that Regina's opinion of Robin had drastically changed in recent weeks, her soft smile at her surrogate son's words would have instantly changed his mind. It was filled with a softness that reached her eyes, and John couldn't resist glancing over at Robin. Sure enough, his gaze flitted between his son and the woman acting as his mother, his devotion and love for the both of them clear. While John and the rest of his brothers had all been hesitant about her at first, it was proven more and more to him each day that they had been wrong about her.

With that settled, the food frenzy began. Regina showed them all how to toast their marshmallows to golden brown perfection, then construct their s'mores, pressing the graham crackers together so the marshmallow oozed beyond the confines of the crackers.

John bit into his s'more, and he couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him that was likely far too sensual for Roland's young ears. The sound was echoed on all sides, though, as each of the men experienced the gooey chocolate treat for the first time.

"Aren't you going to have one, milady?" Robin asked, and it was only then that John noticed that Regina had been so busy helping them learn the culinary art of making s'mores that she hadn't made one for herself.

She shook her head. "I'm good, you all enjoy them."

Will and some of the other men seemed happy to oblige, but John was hesitant, and he was happy to see that Robin was too. "Could I perhaps convince you to share one with me?" he asked her.

She pondered the idea for a second, then sighed. "Fine. But you had better not burn the marshmallow."

"What's so wrong about that?" Will, who had burned and then proceeded to eat his first marshmallow, asked, clearly insulted by her request.

"You can eat your marshmallows however you want," Regina told him. "But I accept only the best, and to me, the best marshmallows are the ones that are golden brown. They're done enough to be warm all the way through, but not overly done to the point that you lose the taste. So you had better not mess it up, thief." 

"I wouldn't dream of it, milady," he said, aiming a mock bow in her direction.

John couldn't help chuckling softly at their banter. That was one of the reasons that he was so willing to help Snow play matchmaker: Regina had just enough sass to keep Robin on his toes and help him return to who he had been before Marian's death.

As they cleaned up from their s'mores and started to play a few games, John thought back on the days just after Robin's wife's passing. Looking at his best friend now, John almost couldn't believe that the brooding man he had known then and the father laughing with his son that stood before him now were the same person. If it wasn't for Roland, John knew that Robin would have never made it this far, and remembered well the night that had changed everything…

_ The Merry Men had just successfully stolen several bags' worth of food from one of the wealthiest couples in the Enchanted Forest. John would worry that the quantity of items that had been stolen would be noticed, but he knew from what had been said about them for years that Cora would never notice if something was missing, especially from the house's food stores, and while her husband Henry might, he would never seek retribution. Cora only cared about anything that elevated her social status, so it was well worth the trip from Sherwood Forest to procure nonperishable food for those who needed it desperately. _

_ Now they were home again, the food given to those most in need, who had received it gladly. They had even stopped at a tavern to celebrate their victory- some of them too much, John thought, glancing over at Robin, who had drank himself into a stupor at the sight of a portrait of the couple's dark-haired daughter, who looked somewhat similar to his friend's lost love. _

_ John felt for him, he did- after all, it was never easy to lose a loved one. But as badly as he felt for his friend, he felt even worse for his son. They had arrived back at their camp just in time for Roland to be put to bed, a task that Robin enjoyed doing, but John didn't trust his friend in his current state, so he would do it himself. _

_ As Robin stumbled toward the tent he shared with his son, Roland came out and his face lit up. "Hi, Papa! You're back, so you can tell me a story before bed now!" _

_ "Get out of my way, munchkin," Robin muttered just loudly enough for his son to hear as he pushed him aside and went into the tent. _

_ Roland's sweet face filled with fear and he ran to John, who scooped him up. "What's wrong with Papa, Uncle John?" _

_ He picked the small boy up and carried him next door to his own tent that he shared with Friar Tuck, placing him on the set of blankets that was his own space in their tent. "Your papa just was sad because he misses your mama, that's all," John explained. _

_ Tuck, who had been looking after Roland while the rest of them were away, looked up. "Should I go talk to him?"  _

_ John shook his head as he sat and Roland climbed into his lap. As he spoke softly, Roland's eyelids began to droop, and John silently wondered how many more nights Robin would be so irresponsible that he wasn't in a fit state to take care of his own son. _

_ ******** _

_ The next morning, John was woken by a bleary-eyed Robin making his way into their tent. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Roland nestled in his blankets.  _

_ When he saw that John was awake, he spoke. "Good. I thought you two must have him. Thank you for caring for my son last night. I know you all are willing to do it and am so grateful for all of the help you give me, but I hate every time his father is incapable of tucking him in at night." _

_ "I'm happy to do it, and I know the others are too," John reassured him. Then all of a sudden, he decided that he couldn't remain silent any longer- This pattern had been happening for too long already. "I understand why you acted like that last night, but Robin, this has to stop. If you truly want to take care of your son as best as you can, you can't drink that much again." _

_ Robin hung his head in shame. "I know. I just- I miss her, John, and that girl looked so much like her that I-" _

_ "I know," John reassured him. "But at the same time, Robin, it's been a year. I'm not saying that you need to forget her. I'm saying you need to find something to live for, and I honestly think that motivator should be Roland." _

_ Robin nodded. "I think you're right. I just- how do I forget her?" _

_ "Like I said, you don't have to forget her- you just need to focus on her living on through him," John instructed. _

_ He watched as Robin's gaze shifted to his slumbering son. He could see the wheels turning in his friend's head as he spotted the many similarities between Roland and Marian. Maybe this plan would turn things around for his friend after all. _

********

John was still so glad that Robin had returned to being a man of his word that day. He had thrown his heart and soul into being a father and John had never been happier for him than those first months after he started turning his life around again.

Until now, that is. The more he got to know her, the more he sensed that Regina might be exactly what Robin needed. They kept each other on their toes, and while he didn't exactly know what Regina had been like during the curse, he did know that she had made Robin come alive in a way not even Roland could achieve ever since she had returned to the Enchanted Forest. Despite the fact that neither his best friend nor Roland were quite themselves at the moment, he hoped that nothing would change and the relationship between the father and son duo he cared about most and Regina would only grow.

********

Not long after their s'mores and games, Regina noticed that Roland's eyes were closing of their own accord, so she quickly put him in bed. A tired toddler was the last thing she needed. Yes, tonight had been better than she had anticipated so far, but she still didn't want to make anyone's night worse, especially her own. 

Once she had poked her head out of the tent where she, Roland, and Robin would be sleeping, she asked, "So what exactly are we going to do for the next couple of hours until we go to bed?"

Robin rose from where he had been sitting between Alan and Friar Tuck. The friar had told her the night Zelena had forced Robin to take the love potion and Roland to consume  _ in loco matris _ to just call him Tuck, but she didn't feel quite comfortable enough to do that yet. It would be like letting Robin kiss her, it would just feel  _ wrong  _ to let that name escape her lips without the formality attached. 

The blue-eyed thief walked toward her, holding out his hand. "If you'll follow me, milady, the remainder of our evening activities will take place elsewhere in these woods."

She glanced at him skeptically, noting the blankets he had surreptitiously tucked under one arm at some point. "Where exactly are you taking me, thief, and what are we doing when we get there? I thought I told you: I'm a queen. I'm refined, therefore I refuse to lay down or sit in the grass somewhere. Besides, we have Roland to look after, so we can't be gone for long."

"I'm well aware, milady," he reminded her. "I just thought that you might enjoy a bit of stargazing before we go to sleep." 

A wave of nostalgia washed over her at his words. She and Daniel used to go to the top of Firefly Hill on warm summer nights and lie together under the stars. He had taught her everything she knew about the constellations and while she didn't want tonight to be a repeat of the night of her birthday (she had cried more than enough that day, thank you very much), she felt the need to reveal more of her past to him. After all, once again he had made something she previously despised enjoyable for her.

Once their blanket had been laid out, Robin clearly wanted to relax, leaning back on his elbows to watch the progression of the night sky. "Do you know anything about the constellations?" he asked. "And if you do, don't pretend this time- I've learned what it looks like when you're poking fun at me."

She smirked as she sat next to him, crossing her legs. "Have you? Are you sure about that?" 

"I'd like to think so," he mused, studying her face. "You didn't answer my question, though: what do you know of the night sky?"

She looked up at the canopy of twinkling lights above them, grateful for once to not be in the Land Without Magic, where artificial lighting and the racket of an industrial society would ruin moments like this one. 

She shivered, and Robin instantly reached for their second blanket and covered both of them. "I apologize, milady. I should've done this right away."

She nodded. "Yes, you should've. And yes, I do know some of the constellations. Someone I once knew taught me about them a long time ago…" she grew quiet, remembering the days when she and Daniel had had a blanket just like this (except the color- while his had been a faded navy, Robin's was as green as the forest he once lived in) and he had taught her all he knew about the different shapes that could be found in the night sky.

"Did Daniel or your father teach you?" he asked, his voice a whisper so quiet that if they hadn't been side by side, she wouldn't have heard him. 

Her head whipped around to face him. "What exactly do you know about Daniel?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice level. She was surprised that he knew that she had once been close to her father too- but everyone had a father whether they were close to them or not, and she supposed that enough people talked in the Enchanted Forest that she should've guessed that it was common knowledge that she had had to rip out her father's heart to cast the Dark Curse. But Daniel- how on earth did he know about Daniel? His role in her early years was one that she held close to her chest. The only one who definitely knew of her past with him was Snow. 

Then she remembered that in his cursed state, he thought he was married to her, and she was suddenly glad that she had phrased her question the way she had. Who knew what she had already told him in the false memories Zelena's meddling had created?

"Only what you've told me, milady," he assured her. "I've considered asking Princess Snow-"  _ a fine idea, asking the girl who caused his death, however inadvertently it may have been _ she thought bitterly. Seeing her scowl, he quickly assuaged her fears. "Don't worry, though, I didn't. I want what I know of you to come from you and no one else. And when you do tell me anything about your past, I won't betray your trust, I promise. All I know of Daniel is that you once were close to him."

She softened, nodding. Good. She would have thought that anything Zelena did to someone she thought cared about her sister would paint her in a negative light. But it seemed that the vengeful witch was too focused on making sure she lost her "happiness" to focus on details, and she had never been more grateful for that. "He worked in the stables where I lived. And yes, I cared about him very much, for a little while…" 

She trailed off, and he seemed to guess her meaning. "Before his story ended too soon?" 

She nodded, tears filling her eyes, and when he reached for her, she didn't pull away. Her head rested on his chest, tears soaking his shirt as she mourned the loss of her first love. 

"There are still times that I miss my Marian as well," he told her. "In fact, if it wasn't for Roland, I don't know what would've become of me. Finally, John taught me that I needed something to live for, and for me, that was my son- which I suspect is how you feel about your son as well."

She nodded, looking up at the sky above them. Robin followed her gaze and told her. "You remind me of Queen Clare from legend. Have you heard about her?"

She shook her head. She and Daniel never had had much time, so the little she knew of the stars was learned in bits and pieces- and, of course, there were so many stars that it was impossible to learn them all with the limited time they had had. 

Robin pointed directly over their heads to a cluster of stars that looked like a seated woman holding a child in her arms. "Queen Clare loved her son Leo, and they lived happily together until his first birthday. But on that day, an evil sorcerer cursed them, and though Clare went to the fairies for help, they were unable to counteract his curse and Leo died within a fortnight, leaving behind his mother, who was strong, but still couldn't bear to be without her son. 

"Soon after, a young fairy named Tinkerbell, who was a believer in the power of true love, even between a mother and her son, went to Clare and told her that there was a way for her to one day be with her son. She gave her a potion that contained starlight and pixie dust, a potion that would forever link those who shared one of the purest kinds of love: the love between a mother and her child. Clare drank the potion, and she felt all of her weight, both physical and emotional, dissipate. Then she saw her Leo and she cried tears of joy as they both rose into the air. Ever since then, they've been in the night sky, watching over all mothers and children who have been separated from each other, helping them be reunited again."

Regina had to laugh. It was a nice story, but she couldn't help but question the truth of it, especially since the story mentioned a real fairy, one who had once tried to "help" her. "You really think that Clare and Leo are helping me?  _ Me _ , the Evil Queen?"

"The woman I know is far from evil," he claimed. He paused, then admitted. "She has a fiery spirit, but she's no longer the woman she used to be."

"Still…" she mused. "That doesn't mean that I deserve any kind of happiness, and what happiness I do get is fleeting."

Robin pulled her close and rubbed her back so soothingly that she started to drift off to sleep. The last thing she thought she heard seemed to be a vow: "I'm not going to leave you, you're never going to suffer by yourself again, I promise." But there was no way she'd heard him correctly, or that he'd mean it if he wasn't affected by Zelena's potion… or would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes prompts 242, 143, 154, 73, 133, and 174 from OQ Prompt Party 2020. Hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone for your reviews and RegallyWickedThirteen for betaing this!!

Regina woke to a high-pitched voice squealing, "Mama!!"

She opened her eyes just in time to prevent Roland from squashing her as he leaped toward her. She hugged him and kissed his forehead as she took a second to gather her bearings. 

The last thing she remembered from the night before was Robin telling her the story of the queen and her son as they were stargazing. Looking around, though, she noticed they were back at the campsite the Merry Men had set up, but when and how they had returned, she didn't know.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an eager young voice asking, "Can we have s'mores again for breakfast, Mama?"

She laughed. "Who told you we could have s'mores for breakfast? They're dessert, not breakfast!"

He pouted, but then Robin stirred beside her and sat up to address the boy he probably saw as their son. "Roland, I'm sure you'll have plenty of treats when we get back home."

Regina did a double take at his words. She had no problem with the younger set of dimples calling her castle "home," but didn't want to think too closely about what it meant that his father considered the castle his home as well. There was a part of her that was starting to realize that the thief and his men weren't as bad as she first thought, but another part of her was still in those stables where she had needed to say goodbye to Daniel to save Henry's life. Every time those memories engulfed her, there was a part of her that still didn't know if she was ready to move on.

********

Once they had all had breakfast, everyone packed up camp and made the trek back to the castle. 

When they arrived, they were met at the castle gates by the Prince and Princess. "We need to talk to all of you, right away," Princess Snow told them. 

Once Alan had gotten Roland safely out of earshot, the rest of them headed to the council room, where Red, Granny, and the dwarves awaited them. Robin turned to his friend. "What's going on, David?"

"We've discovered that Zelena is holding Rumple captive at his castle," David informed him. "We need you and a few of your men to go do some recon to figure out what her plans are, and- as much as I hate to say it- to rescue him and retrieve his dagger, if possible."

"His dagger?" Robin questioned."I don't follow." He knew many tales of the Dark One, but not one of them mentioned a dagger.

"It's all right," David assured him before he filled him in. "Whoever possesses the dagger can control the Dark One. So if we get it away from Zelena-"

"He can help us defeat the Wicked Witch," Robin finished, instantly seeing the wisdom behind the plan. He glanced over at Regina. "And of course, you'll watch Roland, so there's no need for me to worry about his safety in my absence."

Regina was annoyed. Of course she would watch Roland, but for Robin to automatically assume she would irked the feminist in her who had spent years in Storybrooke fighting a male-dominated society. Besides, Robin needed to consider his son. Yes, he considered her Roland's mother and she had gladly assumed that role. In addition to her, he had grown up with many uncles, all of whom she knew would happily take care of Roland if anything happened to his father. However, the reality was that Robin was the only biological parent that the little boy she had come to care about deeply had left, and he wasn't going to lose him if Regina had anything to say about it. "Of course I'll watch him, but Robin, you can't go. What if something happens to you? Roland can't lose his father, you need to think of your son first."

The Charmings looked from one to the other, then Snow spoke. "Clearly, you two need to discuss this, but before we leave, I will say this: yes, he does need to think of his son, but he needs to think of what's best for the kingdom as well."

The couple walked out before Regina could say anything, leaving her and Robin with too much space, both physical and otherwise, between them. "She's right, you know," Robin stated as he slowly approached her.

"Well, so am I," Regina sighed. "If at all possible, Roland deserves the chance to grow up with at least one parent, and I'd hate to have him lose you at such a young age."

Robin smirked."Right. So this has nothing at all to do with me, then?"

She fervently shook her head and denied it- but the words sounded like they were said too quickly even to her. False. But just how much did she care? On the one hand, she had meant every word she had said regarding Roland and the reasons why Robin shouldn't go on this dangerous mission. But just how much did she herself care about the thief who had been nothing but a thorn in her side not so long ago? Even she didn't know the answer, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and she had a feeling he knew just how unsure she was of her feelings. Sure enough, the next words out of his mouth proved that her theory was correct: "You know, Regina, someday you'll learn that you're not predestined to have a story that turns out badly in the end. It may have its twists and turns, yes, but ultimately, we all have the ability to see the good things in our lives for what they are and hold on to them."

"Like you did with Roland when Marian died," she pointed out.

He nodded. "Exactly."

She grinned, her trap set. "So let's not risk anything happening to you, then. Knowing the fortress and booby traps Rumple always has around his castle and the ones the witch might've put in place since she took up residence there, it could take you longer than you think to return."

"And that's why I need you to have hope," he said gently, making her scowl. She wasn't one for hope speeches, and she thought he knew that. Seeing her skepticism, he continued, "What if I make you a promise? I am a man with a code, after all, and that includes being truthful. Will that help?"

Cocking her head to the side, she decided to humor him. "All right, then. What's this promise?"

"I give you my word that I will return to you safe and sound within a week," he vowed, his sincerity clear in his eyes.

She considered the possibility for a moment. Could someone conceivably get from here to Rumple's castle and back in a week? She supposed so- but barely. If he wasn't known for his skills as a thief, she would question it (after all, Rumple was known for being cunning, as was her sister), but so was Robin. It was possible that he could make it back in that amount of time. 

"All right," she agreed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

*******"

The next morning, Roland and Regina saw the men off. It was only then that Regina learned that Will would be remaining behind. Once she found out, she immediately asked Robin why, afraid of what his answer would be. As she waited with bated breath, she hoisted Roland up on her hip when she heard him cough, patting his back soothingly.

Sure enough: "I need someone to remain behind to look after you and Roland. If something should happen to either one of you, I don't know what I would do."

She laughed. "Robin, don't you think someone called the Evil Queen can take care of herself?" In a lower voice, she asked, "And  _ Will _ , of all people? He'll be no help in a crisis at all."

"Of course I think you can take care of yourself, milady, but I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or our son," he answered, reaching out to cup her cheek before she batted his hand away. She was annoyed with him, the last thing she wanted in that moment was any sign of his affection for her- even if that affection was real (which, of course, it wasn't).

He sighed and turned toward Roland, and she couldn't help the rush of emotion she felt as he took his son from her. No matter how she felt about him personally, she would always willingly acknowledge that he was a good father. "Now, you be good for your mama while I'm away, all right?"

"Yes, Papa," Roland answered before another cough escaped him. Regina made a mental note to keep tabs on the cough and try to do something about it before it got worse. 

Apparently Robin was thinking something similar, because he glanced over at Regina and their eyes locked, concern passing from one parent to another. 

She nodded and Robin set Roland down as the Merry Men prepared to leave. While Regina knew that Robin was perfectly capable of making his own decisions and he had promised her that he would return within a week, she still couldn't help thinking that this was a terrible mistake.

******** 

Zelena watched through her crystal ball as the band of "honorable" thieves set off for the castle that was now not Rumple's, but  _ hers _ . 

As she had spied on their little meeting with Snow White and Prince David, she had smirked and started making arrangements. Little did any of them know, or even suspect, that she knew exactly what their plans were. She would be waiting for them with a little gift from Oz that would ensure that she would get everything she wanted and her sister got nothing. She was determined to teach her an important lesson: wicked always wins.

********

Roland's cough quickly worsened. The day after Robin left, he started to have a fever, and by the middle of that afternoon, not only was his forehead hot to her touch, but chills that shook his little body for minutes at a time started to make her worry. She tried keeping a cool cloth on his forehead to make his fever go away, but that only made the chills worse. And yes, she could consult Doctor Whale, but they had never gotten along well, so she didn't dare trust him with something as important as Roland's health. 

She had recently learned that Friar Tuck was the primary healer among the Merry Men. However, unfortunately he was with Robin and the rest of the Merry Men, and Will was the one here with her. Although he helped as much as he could, bringing her cold cloths for Roland's forehead whenever she asked, he was just no substitute for a competent healer. 

By the fourth day of Robin's absence, she was frantic. Roland's fever hadn't abated, and his breaths came in such short gasps that she wondered how he was getting any oxygen in his system at all. What worried her more than anything else, though, was that the boy who ate everything had stopped willingly eating or drinking anything. 

"Everything's yucky, Mama," he'd whine as he pushed away whatever dish she had placed in front of him, and her heart hurt to see him so miserable. 

She had wracked her brain trying to think of anything else that could help him, but by now she was at a loss. Although he had had his fair share of illnesses, nothing that Henry had ever gotten at Roland's age had ever been this severe. 

By the day of Robin's return, Regina was beside herself. Her temper was showing itself more every day, and she could tell that Will was barely reining his in as well.

When Will came in around dinner to relieve her so she could eat, she asked, "Is he back yet?", praying that the answer would be yes. If not, they likely wouldn't return until the next day. 

When he shook his head, she lost it. "What do you mean, he's not back yet?!? If they're not back by now, they probably won't be back until tomorrow! Poor Roland has been sick for days and needs his father!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Will retorted. "Yes, I was the last to join them, but even I know how they operate. Honestly, if it wasn't for this curse, I don't think that Robin would have left Roland with you. He trusts very few with his son, and honestly, I wouldn't blame him if he wouldn't let you see him again once he wakes up. After all, you are the Evil Queen."

His words were like knives thrown directly at her heart. She had really thought that each of the Merry Men were truly starting to accept her as one of their own, but Will had just proven that no matter what she did, no matter how much she changed, her past would never be forgotten- and more importantly, would never be forgiven. "Fine, then you can watch Roland until everyone else gets back, and explain to Robin why the woman he thinks is his wife isn't by his sick son's bedside. And while you're at it, explain to Roland why his mama can't take care of him."

With that, she turned and left. Her attitude was apparently evident in the way she walked, because when Snow saw her, she asked worriedly, "Regina, what's wrong? Has Roland gotten even worse?" She and David had always cared about the citizens of the Enchanted Forest, so they had been checking on Roland's health regularly over the last week. As reluctant as she always was to admit that Snow was doing anything right, she had to admit that she appreciated their concern.

"Well, he obviously hasn't improved, but that's not the only thing I'm upset about," she snapped. "Robin was supposed to be back today. What will I tell Roland if he's not back by the time he goes to bed? If Will even permits me to see him, of course."

Snow's expression softened. "Tell him we hope his father will be home soon. That's all any of us can do: hope."

Regina let out a frustrated groan. She was so sick of the un-Charmings and their hope speeches! There was no way that  _ hope _ would bring Robin and the rest of the Merry Men back. In the meantime, Roland desperately needed medical help and his father. She turned to leave, but not before she caught Snow's smirk- what exactly  _ that _ was about, she didn't want to know.

She went back to her rooms still seething with anger at all of them- Snow and Will, yes, but Robin most of all. He was a man of his word, and he had  _ promised _ her that he would be back today. So where was he?

********

He  _ still _ wasn't back!

It had been two days since their anticipated arrival, and the Merry Men hadn't returned from Rumple's castle. At this point, Regina was willing to go look for him herself, and likely would the following morning if he didn't return that night, a plan that she had shared with Snow. Loathe as she was to admit it, she was thankful for her stepdaughter. Since her fallout with Will, he had relocated Roland to his quarters (explaining to him that his mama needed to rest so she didn't get sick too) and wouldn't give her any updates on his well-being. He would, however, inform the other royals in the castle, and she was (begrudgingly) thankful that Snow regularly relayed that information to her. By the time she was ready to go to bed, there was no word from them, and Regina packed a bag, preparing to find that thief and wring his neck if it was the last thing she did. 

********

Finally, they were home.

John hadn't thought that he would ever call the castle where the once - Evil Queen resided home, and didn't know when that change had begun. Somewhere between moving in and watching his best friend fall in love with her (however often he tried to deny it), John had come to find that as much as he missed their camp, it was nice living with a wider variety of people. Though he loved each of the men dearly, he considered them his brothers, and like any family, they needed their space occasionally. This was one of those times.

He shifted so that he could carry Robin more comfortably. He was aware of the promise that his friend had made Regina, and he wasn't eager to witness her reaction to their arrival two days after he had said they would be back. But extenuating circumstances had delayed their return, events that had slowed their travel time significantly…

_ John was filled with trepidation as they left Rumple's castle. While Robin had, of course, broken in before and therefore knew many of the areas that they needed to avoid, Regina was more familiar with just how cunning the Dark One could be, and had told them some of the magic he was capable of. Because of this, they traveled with caution and had not spent much time in the castle itself, and instead had spent their days ensuring that they entered the castle safely, avoiding any new traps Zelena may have set.  _

_ They were successful, collecting the information they needed before they quickly began the return journey, intending to get back as soon as possible- that is, until Robin spotted a bed of lavender on the side of the path they were following.  _

_ "These would be perfect for Regina," he claimed eagerly as he approached them. "I'll collect some and bring them to her as a gift." _

_ "Maybe you should choose flowers that are closer-" John started to warn him, but it was too late.  _

_ The second that Robin touched the flowers, they morphed from purple lavender to red poppies, Robin's eyes immediately shut and he fell back, caught only thanks to the quick reflexes of John and Alan. _

_ From that point on, the journey home was much slower than their trek to spy on Rumplestiltskin and the Wicked Witch had been. Each of the Merry Men took turns carrying Robin and frequent rests were needed to prevent fatigue. And as they walked, John wondered what their reception would be once they arrived. Even though he was no longer afraid of her, he wasn't eager to experience an angry Regina… _

Once they were in the castle, Their Highnesses were alerted to their arrival. John was surprised that Regina wasn't informed as well, and tried to request that someone fetch her immediately, but the servant who was sent was gone too quickly for him to speak up in time.

The second he saw the prince and princess, John couldn't remain silent any longer. "Your Highnesses, we need Regina. Now. Something happened to Robin, and he needs assistance- and I think she's the only one who can help."

The couple's faces both instantly fell, and an anxious glance passed between them. "What happened?" Snow asked. "Can we see him for ourselves?"

They stepped aside, and the royal couple had looked at Robin's motionless form for barely a second before they said in unison, "Sleeping curse." Snow quickly pivoted and ran out of the room John calling after her, "Wait! Are you sure? We need Regina- no one here knows magic better than she does."

She turned just long enough to tell him, "That's who I'm going to go find: Regina."

********

What felt like only minutes after she had fallen asleep, Regina was shaken awake. "Regina, get up please, we need you." Snow said urgently.

She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she grumbled.

"That doesn't matter," Snow informed her briskly, throwing off her quilt and thrusting a robe into her hands. "Just come. Now."

Foregoing the robe, she waved her hand, and as the purple cloud of magic she was known for surrounded her, she was clothed in more appropriate attire. Now clad in one of her many black dresses, she followed Snow down to the entrance hall, where they were told that the group they wanted had relocated to the Merry Men's quarters.

Once they were there, they heard the soft murmur of voices- likely trying not to wake Roland, Regina thought, which was a wise choice. With his illness, he needed all the sleep he could get.

When they found everyone, Regina saw that Robin was lying motionless on his bed. She would have thought that he was only sleeping, but that didn't justify the presence of so many people, so she inched closer to take a closer look, the path before her clearing. Once she saw his face, she knew instantly: "Sleeping curse."

Snow nodded. "That's why I got you- because you're so familiar with them." She exchanged a look with John before she added, "And in this case, I think you could be the one to break the curse."

She laughed, looking at the crowded bedside around her. "Anyone who loves him can break it with true love's kiss, you know that. Roland or any of the Merry Men could break it much easier than I could- they love him, after all." Yes, she was starting to see the thief in a new light lately, but she would never say that she was in love with him, even if her feelings ran that deep.

Tuck cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but it was red poppies that put him to sleep- if that affects anything in any way."

She sighed before nodding. "Thanks, it does. One type of flower from each realm, in this case red poppies from Oz, can only be coated with a certain kind of sleeping curse, one that can only be broken by true love's kiss- the true love's kiss of someone who loves him romantically. No other type of love will work."

They all turned to her then, and she swallowed hard. Unless they managed to resurrect Marian- unlikely, as no magic could bring back the dead, as she had learned so long ago- Robin's fate rested in her hands, and she didn't know what to do. She could never love someone she had only pretended to love for the sake of his son… could she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry includes prompts 223 Roland gets very sick, 117 "what do you mean, she's/he's not back yet?!", 231 one of Robin's friends doesn't like Regina, 73 (Missing Year from John or Snow's perspective, 133 Little John POV, and 137 a sleeping curse is used and either Robin or Regina falls under it. The other has to wake them up. Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry for IBOQ was inspired by hopefulfeathers’ amazing sleeping curse manip from OQ Prompt Party! Huge thank you to RegallyWickedThirteen for betaing, and I hope you all enjoy this, so please let me know what you think! The amazing new cover was designed by RegallyWickedThirteen, thank you so much, you’re the best!!

Once they had determined what was wrong with Robin, John took charge, setting a watch by Robin's bedside. He noticed when Regina slipped out, and determined to follow her once everything was settled. He ran down the corridor, breathing heavily to keep up with her quick gait. When he had caught up, he gasped, breathless. "Regina, wait a moment."

"Why?" she asked. "You're all together again, Robin's under a sleeping curse that I  _ know  _ I can't break, and Roland's sick and wants the woman he thinks is his mother, but I'm not allowed to go to him. Neither of them needs me anymore, and it was made clear to me that I’m not wanted."

"Wait, what?" he asked incredulously. "Of course we want you among us. It's more than that: despite what you think, we need you. What makes you say otherwise? And what's wrong with Roland?"

When she seemed hesitant, he coaxed her, "You can trust me. Whatever happened, we'll fix it."

She turned and approached him, her nostrils flaring, but beneath her fury, he could sense her distress. "Are you sure about that? Even though Roland has refused to eat for days and has a whole host of other symptoms, Will suddenly thought that because Robin wasn’t around, I can’t take care of Roland anymore. That everything I’ve done for over a month was all pretense. I’ve been worried sick, and I’ve been trying to figure out what’s wrong with him for days, John, I swear. However, I’m no closer to figuring out a cure for what ails him than I am to figuring out what potion Zelena gave Robin to make him think he would ever marry someone like me.” Her voice broke and she wiped furiously at her eyelashes, but she still stood tall and firm, the resilient Queen he had always known still fighting to hide any hint of vulnerability.

His heart broke and fury rose within him. When he next saw Will, he would talk some sense into the inconsiderate fool. For now, he knew his top priority was making sure Regina was all right. 

“I’ll talk to him,” he assured her. “Have you thought of looking in history books? Maybe a condition similar to Roland’s has occurred here in the past. There’s always spell books too, but I’m sure you’ve thought of those.”

She nodded. “Of course. History’s a good place to continue my search though, thank you. I’m not like Belle, the library isn’t always my first stop when I need information.”

He nodded. “Of course. And Regina?” he called as she took a few steps down the hallway that would take her to the library.

“What?” she snapped, the toll the past week had taken on her apparent in her tone.

He stepped closer, his arms outstretched. “You’re worth far more than it seems Will’s given you credit for.”

One skeptical brow rose. “We’ll see about that,” she muttered before walking away.

********

Regina raced to the library, determined to solve the mystery of what affliction was currently making the little boy she cared deeply for so miserable. 

She flew through the doors, startling Belle, who seemed lost in her books, as usual. 

“Don’t you ever do anything else?” she barked, having no patience for niceties.

Apparently she wasn't the only one with a backbone, she mused as Belle snapped back, "Of course I do! However, everyone's decided I'm the only one here who can do any proper research, so I find myself doing nothing else. I don't mind, but it would be nice if my work was appreciated by the likes of you every once in a while."

Regina sighed. Belle was right, and she needed to play nice- she needed her help, after all. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"What did you just say?" Belle asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me," Regina muttered, deciding to change the subject to better suit her purpose. "Where would I be able to find history books? Preferably ones about any plagues that have ravaged the Enchanted Forest in the past."

Silently, Belle led her to one of the furthest corners of the library. "Here," she told her, gesturing to the shelves on either side of them. "All of the books we have on the history of the Enchanted Forest can be found here."

Regina nodded her thanks and Belle returned to her work. Regina skimmed the books before her, pulling out a few promising titles to drag over to one of the tables.

For the next several hours, she pored over each of the tomes she had selected. Nothing seemed promising, however, until the sun had ceased coming into the room through the eastern windows and was low in the sky to the west of the castle. It was only then that she found a potential lead:

_ One of the worst illnesses to ever plague Misthaven was entirely due to the royals. Because of this, it is known to this day as corona, due to the crowns the first victims wore. The most beloved king of that time and his queen fell ill, and the illness swept through the whole kingdom. Its victims suffered a wide range of symptoms: loss of taste, fever, chills, among others, and lasted for two weeks. However, within those two weeks, corona spread like wildfire through the breath of those infected due to the number of people the monarchs saw on a daily basis. Those within six feet of corona's victims for a fortnight after their diagnosis were exposed to the illness as well, so those who were infected were isolated, completely cut off from those they loved. The most dangerous thing about the plague was that some of its victims showed no signs of their affliction, so they were unable to isolate themselves from others to prevent the spread of this deadly disease. Therefore, all wore face coverings to prevent the spread of corona, but despite the efforts of the entire kingdom, corona killed half of the kingdom's citizens and left others devastated with the loss of their loved ones. The disease passed down through the royal family, but didn't resurface with such magnitude ever again.  _

"This is it," Regina murmured, thumbing through the neighboring pages of the book. "This has to be it." 

She closed the book, jumped up and hurried out of the library, ready to run and tell the others, but then one phrase made her pause.  _ The disease passed down through the royal family…  _ what if people blamed her for Roland's illness? What if she  _ was  _ responsible for infecting Roland with corona? She didn't think she could live with herself if she caused that sweet little boy any harm. 

Then she remembered that Snow was also of noble birth. There was a possibility that she could have also accidentally passed corona to Roland. If she had, Regina had to admit that she would laugh. It would serve the princess right for trying to force her presence on Roland trying to win his favor. 

A sudden thought made Regina stop in her tracks. She had discovered what ailed Roland, yes, but what about a cure? The book had said nothing about that… or had it? She pivoted and sprinted back to the library, thrusting the doors wide open, walking quickly to the table where she had abandoned the book.

Flipping furiously through its pages, she found the section that had detailed the events of the pandemic that had swept through the Enchanted Forest so long ago. Reading quickly, she looked to see if a potion or other cure was discovered, but to no avail. The book said nothing of permanent cures, only the physical distancing that was so vital to the kingdom's survival. 

She grabbed the book, tucking it under her arm and strolling from the room once more, her destination the Merry Men's quarters. At the door, she paused and waved her hand so that a black mask now covered her face. Once she was on the way to where Roland was staying, she quickened her pace. Those she met on the way largely avoided her, much to her relief. Even if it wasn't for corona, she knew many of them would stay as far away from her as they could, which was fine by her. She didn’t need any of them. 

When she finally reached Will's room, she found him just exiting it and immediately stopped so she would remain six feet from him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, perplexed. "I thought I told you that you aren't welcome here."

"None of that matters now," she snapped, trying to keep her temper in check. "I found out what's wrong with Roland."

He crossed his arms. "All right, you have my attention. What's he got?"

"A deadly disease that can be spread by breathing and proximity to others alone," she informed him, pointing to her mask. "That's why I'm wearing this."

Will's face soured. "You could have made us all some. It's a good thing you're not the one looking after Roland, he needs someone who will think of his needs before their own, which has never been you, and never will be."

Her eyes were narrow slits, but before she could say anything, a hand rested on her shoulder. 

She turned to find Tuck standing behind her. "Are you two all right? What's going on here?"

Will pointed an accusing finger at her. "She says she discovered what Roland has and has chosen to protect herself instead of the rest of the castle."

Tuck turned to her, eyes full of nothing but compassion. "What's your side of things, Regina?"

"I came to tell him about what I found out. I'll tell everyone else tonight somehow- it can’t be dinner, we can’t all have dinner together again for the foreseeable future. I didn't automatically protect everyone because I didn't want to unnecessarily scare people. How would you react if you suddenly had something covering your mouth?"

Tuck nodded slowly. "Fair point."

"What?" Will exclaimed, flustered. "You're going to take her side, just like that?"

"Of course he is," John chimed in as he joined the group. He turned to her. "Go in to see Roland. We'll take it from here."

She shook her head. "That's just it, I can't, and it’s awful. The fewer people who are around him, the better, and I hate it. I'm his mother, I-"

Startled, she fell silent. Did she just refer to herself as his mother? Yes, she had filled that role for weeks and had known the second she agreed to the charade that she would only see herself as his mother from that moment on. However, for some reason, the verbalization of that role among those who knew the truth was a wake-up call that she had let herself fall too deeply into the ruse…

Or had she? With Robin she could never be sure where she stood, especially when he woke up. Roland was too much like Henry had been at his age though, so she knew she would always love him no matter what role she played in his life.

"Okay," John soothed her. "Why don't you go check on Robin then, or organize everyone so we can safely get the word out about what you discovered?" 

Those were tasks she wasn't looking forward to, but it was preferable to trying to play nice with Will, so she left, casting a meaningful glance at John over her shoulder. He had promised her that he would change Will's way of thinking. She hoped he would hold to that promise, or she didn't know what she would do once Robin woke.

********

Once Regina had gone, John turned furious eyes on Will. "All right,  _ mate _ . What's going on here? Why are you being so horrible to Regina?"

"I would've thought that would be obvious," he stated plainly. "She's the  _ Evil Queen _ . Do you remember what she used to do to us? How we were constantly on the run from the Sheriff of Nottingham, but we were also always running from her Black Knights? She's fooled the rest of you into thinking she's changed, but I know better. We'll all wake up one day with chained hands and feet in a cell of her dungeons with no way out. On that day, you will all wonder how you didn't see it coming, and I'll remind you that I did."

John slapped his hand against his forehead. It was times like these that he wondered how Will had ever become one of the Merry Men. As that speech had just proven, he was less trusting than the rest of them, which could prove to be useful in certain circumstances, but led to tension in situations like this one. 

Tuck seemed to think the same thing, because it was at this point that he chimed in. "While you're entitled to your own opinion Will, can't you see that she's changed? Can you imagine the Evil Queen voluntarily taking care of Roland, or teaching all of us how to make s'mores, along with a hundred other things she's done since the Wicked Witch tampered with Robin and Roland's minds?"

"Exactly!" Will declared. "She only started doing all of this  _ after _ the witch came that day. For all we know, they could be working together."

John sighed. This level of skepticism led him to believe that there was more to the story than Will was telling him. "All right, out with it. What did she ever do to you to make you like this?"

Will was silent for so long that John had started to think he would never answer. Then he suddenly burst out, "I know how she can be, all right? Before I lived in the Enchanted Forest, I lived in Wonderland. There, I was in the service of two different Queens of Hearts and the first confessed once that the Evil Queen in the realm I came from was her daughter and wasn't to be trusted. Then, once the first Queen had returned here, to the Enchanted Forest, I fell in love with the second Queen, my Ana, but one day, Ana visited the Enchanted Forest and the Evil Queen must not have known who she was because she encountered her and tore out Ana's heart! Then, as if that wasn't enough, she forced Ana to go with her to who knows where- I suspected here, but I have no idea where she is, and I've been searching for months every chance I get, ever since I joined the Merry Men. So don't tell me she's changed. If she had, I would have Ana back."

Despite the fact that he  _ knew _ without a single doubt in his heart that Regina had changed, John had to admit that he felt sorry for his friend. He had only been one of the Merry Men for a year before the Queen's curse swept across the land and froze time for the rest of them. In that time, he remembered Will exhibiting strange behavior at times, often going off on his own for hours at a time. He hadn't thought anything of it then, but what if Will's story was true? Will had given them yet another mission, one in which John was determined to succeed, just like the rest. In the meantime, he had to help mend the relationship between two of the people he cared about most. Returning Robin to an alert state, as well as his mission with Snow to make his best friend and her stepmother fall in love, depended on it.

"We'll find her, Will,' he promised, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "But in the meantime, why don't you tell Regina what you just told us? I'm sure if she knew what happened, she would do what she could to help you get Ana back."

Will still seemed hesitant to believe him, but to John's relief, he nodded. "Now what was she saying about a disease that could be spread just by breathing?" he inquired.

John shrugged. "I don't know, but I suggest we follow her and find out."

********

After leaving Tuck and John to deal with the conundrum that was the youngest adult member of the Merry Men, Regina hurried to the room where they were keeping Robin, hoping to find Snow, David, Grumpy, Ruby, Granny- really, anyone she could enlist to help her get the word out about corona- on the way. 

As she walked into the room, she found Snow and Alan in the room with Robin. Again, she was careful to pause several feet away so that she didn't unnecessarily pass the virus on- or catch it from Snow, whatever the case may be. 

"What's wrong, Regina?" Snow asked, able to read the worry in her eyes even though the mask covered the rest of her face. "Why are you wearing that?"

"We all need to be," Regina informed her. She explained what she had found out about corona, and Snow seemed more worried with each word Regina spoke. 

"Of course we have to tell everyone," she agreed immediately when Regina had finished. "However, as you said, gathering everyone together isn't an option right now." 

She seemed pensive for a minute. "Is there a way for you to send a message to everyone without having to have everyone in the same place?"

"Of course," Regina assured her. "But they'll never believe it if it comes from me."

"I'll write it," Snow replied immediately. 

"Okay," Regina agreed gratefully. She gestured toward Robin. "In the meantime, what do we do about him?"

Snow thought for a minute, a finger to her chin. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "He could have a glass coffin just like I did! We'll make sure he has a filter for oxygen, but that'll make sure he doesn't get corona while he sleeps." Her mischievous eyes found Regina's, and she grinned. "Of course, if you'd admit that you love him and wake him up now, we won't need to worry about this at all."

Regina threw up her hands in exasperation. "I can't force myself to love him, Snow. You of all people should know that these things take time."

"I know- but that doesn't mean you can't find ways to get there now," Snow grinned. "I've seen the contents of your vault- use your imagination."

Regina shook her head, flabbergasted at Snow's naivete. "Snow, nothing I have in that vault will be able to create true love. As you well know, it's the purest form of magic- nothing can replicate it."

Snow wouldn't listen though. "I'm sure you'll be able to think of something."

Before Regina could come up with another retort, Tuck, John and Will joined them. "This is the opposite of what we need to be doing!" Regina exclaimed. "What don't you all understand about that?"

At her words, the three Merry Men stepped back and she breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully now they could prevent corona from spreading. "Sorry, Regina," the friar explained. "Will here has something he needs to say to you."

One eyebrow raised skeptically, Regina focused her attention on Will, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh? What's that?" Somehow she suspected that what "Will" had to say was actually something Tuck and John had made him say, and while she was grateful to them for talking to him, she would prefer if his words were genuine. 

"I'm sorry," the younger man said, and Regina was ready to ignore everything he said as something John and Tuck were forcing him to say until he continued. "I lost a love to you once (or at least, I believe I did), and I let that impression of who you were then cloud my judgement of who you are now. The Merry Men have given me a second chance, and I'm hoping you'll give me one as well, because I'm hoping you'll help me find Ana so I can give you the second chance you deserve."

The thief surprised her with a vulnerability she thought him incapable of. She thought of Will as someone with a temper to match her own, so seeing the open, honest man before her was a complete surprise, one she knew she had to recognize with honesty of her own. "I will help you find her, Will. I stole a lot of people's hearts, though, so finding out what happened to her might take some time."

"I've searched for over a year," he informed her. "Waiting a little longer is nothing, especially considering everything else going on at the moment. What was it you were trying to tell me before about not breathing around people?"

She explained about corona for what felt like the millionth time that day. As she spoke, Snow wrote what little information they knew about the virus on a slip of paper that had been fetched for her, which she handed to Regina once her message to the people was finished. "Here. Please copy it and send it to everyone."

Once she had done as Snow had asked, her focus returned to Robin. She framed the length of his body with her hands and concentrated. Glass shot from her fingers, encasing Robin in an enclosure that eerily resembled a coffin.

For a moment she stood looking down at him, conflicted. As much as the thief had annoyed her in the past, she knew it was the right thing to do to wake him up, for his son if nothing else. The problem was, someone would have to love him to wake him, and everyone seemed convinced that she was that person. However, she would have to love him in a way that seemed so impossible, and without him there beside her, doing things like giving her earrings that had a special meaning and making sure she was comfortable in any situation, she didn't think she could do it. She would use Snow's suggestion though, and find a way with the materials in her vault.

Then there was the problem of corona, and whether or not the people would believe her. She had once taken their memories and frozen their lives for almost three decades, she had to admit she wouldn't blame them if they decided not to believe the message Snow had written. It was so unlikely that they would believe her.

She paused as her doubts consumed her. She knew that Robin (in his cursed state, anyway) would tell her that she shouldn't worry, that more people believed in her than she thought. But what would happen once the effects of the potion wore off?

To that end, she turned and walked toward her vault. She had a lot of work to do.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This IBOQ entry was inspired by a headcanon from @reginalocksleyy: there were multiple balls held during the Missing Year and at each of them Robin was tempted to ask the queen for a dance, and she would secretly want him to. But neither would show their feelings, choosing to look at each other yearningly instead." Huge thank you to RegallyWickedThirteen for betaing! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Regina had been worried people wouldn't believe her about how corona was spread, but to a certain extent, her fears proved to be false. Those staying in the castle grumbled, but as Snow had suspected, because the message had come from her, their complaints were minimal. The only ones Regina overheard came from Grumpy, of course, who disliked the idea that he wouldn’t be able to safely be around his brothers without a mask. Naturally, he led the charge in accusing Regina of passing the virus to the rest of them.

“I told all of you she was still evil!” he proclaimed to anyone who would listen. “Now instead of cursing us for almost three decades, she’s brought us a pandemic that could destroy everything we’ve tried to rebuild since we returned to the Enchanted Forest. Mark my words, at the end of all this, we’ll be dead and she’ll be left alone in her castle, queen of nothing and no one.”

His words and those of others who refused to wear masks left Regina seething. Yes, if she had her way, she wouldn’t have to deal with people like him, but didn’t anyone see that she was still trying to change, to be worthy of Henry's love even though her little prince was lost to her forever? She was trying to protect them, not control them or kill them, whichever twisted version of the truth they happened to believe that day. If it hadn’t been for her, none of them would even know about the virus. Grumpy and others like him only confirmed what she had known all along: that to some people she'd always be the Evil Queen. It made her wonder sometimes if trying to change was worth it. Then she remembered sweet smiles, the heart of the truest believer that even believed in  _ her  _ along with all of his fairy tales, and she knew she couldn't give up. Somehow, she would have to hold on to her cherished memories and use them as a way to continue moving forward. Although truthfully, she didn't know how she would do that.

Thoughts of Henry brought memories of another little boy who considered her his mother. After their reconciliation (or steps in that direction), she and Will had agreed that since he had already been exposed the most to corona, Roland would remain with him, but Regina was welcome to visit whenever she liked, with necessary precautions, of course. While she was eager to see him, to hold him in her arms, Regina knew that it was more important to find a cure so that none of them would have to worry about staying apart again. 

With that in mind, she headed to her vault. There had to be something there that would help save them. 

Once she was surrounded by vials and spell books, she got to work. She looked in the book where she had found information about corona, but all it said was that the symptoms lasted for two weeks. As much as she loved that Roland's suffering wouldn't last much longer, that information didn't help her.

Suddenly, a passage in the book made her pause:

_ Those rare souls who opposed the royals and contained both light and dark magic in their veins seemed to have a special component to their blood that no one could ever quite understand… _

Was it really that simple? Was she really capable of saving them all just because she had once opposed Snow and her charming husband? The possibility seemed almost ludicrous, especially now that she didn't oppose them as much. Part of the paragraph also made her pause: while she knew the theory, she couldn't produce light magic. Still, for Roland's sake, she knew she had to try this method if it meant she could save him.

However, she knew she would have to combine the perfect ingredients to find the cure for corona. There was no room for error: after all, blood magic was the last magic anyone should experiment with. It was dangerous for her to even attempt it to save everyone, but she knew she had to. The thought of the disease spreading, of more children catching it and possibly even dying, was too much to bear.

For the next twenty-four hours, she didn't sleep. She attempted countless combinations trying to find a cure for the disease that could destroy them all. When she thought she finally had a cure, she rushed to Will's room, the mask she wore making her breath feel even warner than usual. 

By the time she reached the Merry Men's quarters, she was sweating and gasping for breath. She paused and rested her hand on the doorframe, then knocked, wondering if Will had maintained his positive disposition toward her or not. 

His immediate "Come in," seemed to be her answer. She entered the room and held the vial that contained the potion she thought would be the cure aloft. 

"Is that-?" Will asked, disbelief and hope layered in those two simple words.

She nodded. "I think I have it. Although part of the conditions for the cure required something I'm positive I'm not capable of, so..."

"Well, we'll find out one way or the other, won't we?" Will reminded her. "It won't hurt him, right?" 

She shook her head. "Of course not."

He began to open his arms to give her a hug, then seemed to remember the reason she was there, what had made poor little Roland a shell of his former self, so instead of stepping forward to embrace her, he took a step back and gestured to Roland's bed.

Regina took out a small syringe and approached the little boy she had grown to love a dangerous amount if she ever hoped to return to Henry. Knowing she needed to touch him as little as possible, she softly called his name. 

Big brown eyes blinked up at her. "Mama!" he exclaimed, reaching for her. He hadn't seen her much since she and Will had reconciled the day before, and her heart ached at the thought that he was going through so much without a parent by his side. 

Brushing aside the thought, she smiled. "Hello sweetheart. I've missed you."

"I missed you too!" he exclaimed. Seeming to remember something, he frowned. "What are you doing here, Mama? Uncle Will said that you can't see me or you'll get sick too!"

Regina sighed. Roland had been asleep every other time she had checked in on him over the past day, and therefore, didn't know about her reconciliation with Will. She hated that Roland had been in the middle of her argument with one of the men he considered his family. If Will hadn't explained to him what had happened, neither would she. "I know, but I had to see you this time, Roland. I think I have something that'll make you feel better. It might take a little time for it to work though." She tried not to let many of her own reservations show, but she still had her doubts that the cure would work. 

He seemed perkier just at the prospect of feeling better. Okay!" he readily agreed.

She offered him the syringe. "Just drink what's in here and hopefully you'll feel better in no time."

He took it and drank the potion, making a face. "It tastes yucky."

She laughed, but at the same time, pain sliced through her heart like a knife. He was so much like Henry had been at his age. It hurt to remember when he had gotten a cold at that age…

_ "Mommy, I don't feel good," Henry complained as she sat down beside him where he was laying on the couch. "I want to feel better so I can go see Miss Ashley and all of my friends again." _

_ "I know, sweetheart," she cooed, reaching out to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "But I promise if you take your medicine, it'll make you feel better soon." _

_ "I don't want to," he whined. "It's icky." _

_ She chuckled. Little did he know that the medicines of this world and the healing potions in her own realm were alike in that way. She had always hated whenever she had to drink the concoctions her father had persuaded her to consume whenever she felt unwell. "I know, my little prince. But I promise, right after you drink this we can watch all of your favorite movies for the rest of the day." _

_ His eyes lit up. "You'll even watch Snow White with me?" He was a well-rounded boy for his age and had always loved every fairy tale, even the ones about princesses that the rest of the boys his age despised. _

_ She sighed with resignation and no small amount of dread. She had never encouraged him to watch it, of course. She had made the mistake of renting it from Blockbuster years ago and watching it, cautiously curious about this world's version of her story. However, despite the fact that the movie got many details of her story wrong, the important thing was that the movie had depicted her in the same way that the citizens of the Enchanted Forest had seen her: the Evil Queen, an old hag out to destroy Snow White.  _

_ It was ridiculous, but she had felt betrayed. This was  _ **_her_ ** _ curse,  _ **_her_ ** _ happy ending, not Snow White's! How this realm had the audacity to produce a film celebrating Snow's victory over her, she had no idea, and she was determined to find out. When she discovered that Walt Disney had passed away decades before, she had been furious. Now there was no one for her to enact revenge on for this farce. Snow had won again!  _

_ Ever since that first time, she had avoided the movie like it was her mother coming to kill Daniel in front of her again. She had reluctantly allowed Henry to watch it, but she had left him to watch alone every time he asked, choosing to do household chores in another room- any room but the one where Snow White's (admittedly twisted) victory over her played out, immortalized on screen. _

_ She looked at Henry now, his eyes wide with the hope he held in his heart (something he had in common with her dear stepdaughter, she thought bitterly). He was curled up under a navy blanket and coughed every other word, and despite her better judgement knowing the pain the movie would make her recall, she told her little prince, "All right, I'll watch it with you, and then tonight as your bedtime story, I'll tell you the version of the story I grew up with, all right?" It would quite possibly kill her to relive how Snow had defeated her and escaped her attempts at revenge over and over again, but she would do anything for her little boy, especially if it would help set the record straight in this world. She wasn't some shallow monster out to destroy Snow simply for her beauty. She was far more mature than that.  _

_ Throughout the movie, she held in her fury. It wouldn't do for Henry to even suspect that she had ties to the film, that the fairy tale he loved was real and right in front of him in everyone he knew. He would turn on her so fast, and she didn't think she could bear the heartache of her little prince being one of the multitude of people who wasn't on her side.  _

_ Once the movie was over, Henry turned to her. "Why do you not like watching that movie, Mommy?" _

_ "It's… complicated," she said carefully after a long moment of silence. "I'll tell you the story I grew up with later, but for now all I'll say is that it's very different from the movie." _

_ "How?" he asked, always curious, as she had discovered all children were during her time as the mayor of Storybrooke. _

_ Laughing, she told him, "You'll find out later." _

_ He seemed like he wanted to try to get more out of her, but she quickly suggested, "For now, let's go play. Why don't you go pick out a game you want to play?" _

_ Easily distracted by the suggestion, as she knew he would be, he rushed off, leaving her to her tumultuous thoughts. Could she actually tell her innocent little boy even a version of everything that had transpired that was appropriate for her four-year-old? She doubted it. The memories of Leopold's cruelty were too fresh in her mind for her to relay the true story of Snow White in a way that wouldn't scare her sweet son.  _

_ Sure enough, that night she watched carefully, keeping Henry entertained until he could barely keep his eyes open. By the time she was tucking him into bed over an hour later, he fell asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.  _

_ Nervous as she had been at the prospect of relaying the true events of her story, Regina was relieved. Now her little prince would never know just how horrible his mother's life had truly been, and she could maybe salvage a night of sleep. _

********

Now she shook her head in amusement at her past self. She hadn't slept easily that night, or many nights since. Nightmares featuring either Leopold's or her mother's cruelties, or her own murderous deeds, plagued her most nights, though now both were dead and could no longer harm her physically or emotionally and she was trying to change her ways. 

Oddly enough, though, those nightmares had lessened lately, ever since her sister had made Robin believe that he was her husband and that she was his wife. Having another person in bed with her each night, one who, while nothing more than a nuisance, had been nothing but kind to her, helped immensely. Her same old nightmares paid her a visit less frequently, and when they did, his arm around her soothed her, though she would never admit it. 

Her attention returned to the thief's son. "You have to drink it so I can make sure it's the right thing to make you feel better, Roland, so I'm glad you did." She hesitated, then added, "My other son, Henry, didn't like taking his medicine either."

He frowned in confusion. "You have another son?" She didn't know what false memories  _ in loco matris  _ had planted in his mind, but apparently- understandably- he hadn't heard much about Henry.

She nodded. "He's a little older than you." 

She had hoped that that little piece of information would be enough, but, curious boy that he was, Roland kept asking her questions about her son that she didn't answer until finally he asked, "Why don't I ever hear about him? Why isn't he here?"

She smiled sadly. "I had to leave him with his real mama. I don't get to see him anymore and it makes me sad."

He frowned in confusion. Other realms were probably too complicated for his young mind to comprehend. Sure enough, his next question was, "But why wouldn't he be here with us?"

"I had to let him go to save everyone," she said quietly and forlornly. Though she had debated about telling him this story, she knew she had told him the right thing when he automatically reached for her to comfort her. As much as she sometimes hated to admit that his father had any decency in him, he had raised the perfect child- other than her Henry, of course. 

She had seen Robin's goodness, and that was one of the many reasons why she had to fix what had happened to him and his son somehow. Hopefully she would find answers to whether or not this cure worked for Roland soon. In the meantime, she had to check on his father to find more clues to what had happened to him the night Zelena had crashed the ball.

She told Roland she would be back soon, that she needed to see his papa, then left. As she walked, she considered her options. One thing that she had contemplated for awhile now was making sure she was fully aware of what Zelena had done to him by finding a way to watch his memories. That way, she could figure out to what extent he had been affected by the potion and what needed to be done to return things to normal. She was sure Snow would tell her to just kiss him, that it would wake him. However, she knew that true love's kiss only worked if it was genuine love felt on both sides. Currently, whatever was between them wasn't real and was one-sided, a state that was impossible to change when he wasn't awake and was under a curse. 

She had reached her vault and gathered the ingredients she would need to be privy to Robin's (admittedly false) memories. Once she had reached the glass crypt where Robin was, she turned to John, who had abruptly stopped talking to Snow. "I'm guessing nothing's changed, right?"

He nodded. Noticing that she was carrying things under her arms, he inquired, "What's all this?"

"I'm going to try to watch his memories. Hopefully they'll give me a clue as to just how much Zelena tampered with his memories of what's happened since we returned to the Enchanted Forest."

He nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He paused, seeming to think about what he was going to say next. "Regina, we're friends, right?"

"Of course," she chuckled. "If there's any of you that I know I've genuinely become friends with, who don't see me as the Evil Queen anymore, it's you and Friar Tuck."

A bright smile lit his entire face, his hand inching toward hers, which was lying on Robin's magical case. "That's what I think too, although I suspect that you'd be surprised at how many of us are loyal to you after everything you've done for Robin and Roland. So as your friend, I will say that there was something between the two of you from the very beginning, regardless of the fact that neither of you are willing to admit it. I don't pretend to know everything about your past, although I do hope you'll tell me one day, but I do feel that all of this has helped me get to know you. I can't imagine you being incapable of love like we all once thought. You feel things deeply, deeper than I think any of us know, even you. I can honestly admit that I never thought I would say this, but if there's anyone who can save my best friend and his son, it's you."

If she had been the Grinch, her heart would have grown two sizes too large for her chest at John's words. Despite her hesitation, her perpetual belief that she was never meant to have any kind of happy ending due to her villainous past, she had hoped that she was beginning to win over the different members of the Merry Men. However, due in part to Will's cruel words over the past week, she had suspected that that wasn't the case. Hearing John's perspective was a breath of fresh air, a fountain of fresh water for her parched soul, and she drank in his words like she needed them to survive… and maybe after all that had happened in the past few weeks, she did.

She said nothing in response at first, then remembering that it wasn't safe to impulsively give in to weakness (that's what love was, after all, her mother had successfully taught her that) and hug her friend, she smiled instead and said, "Thank you. I don't know if I completely agree with you," she acknowledged with a chuckle, remembering what he had said about Robin, " but still, you have no idea what those words mean to me. I never thought I'd have this."

He grinned. "Well, get used to it. You'll be the first, but you are one of us, a Merry Woman till the very end."

She smiled, almost shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She had never been a part of anything like the Merry Men before, a group of people who were there for each other until the very end, loyal to a fault. She didn't know if she was actually one of the Merry Men based on John's word alone, though. Surely, membership of any kind, even honorary as she intended hers to be, was something that needed to be decided by the whole group. "Are you sure about that? Being friends with all of you is one thing, but to be a part of the Merry Men… You all decide that together, I'm guessing?"

He nodded. "We do."

"Then how can you say I'm one of you?" she challenged. "Despite what he said, I doubt Will will really warm up to me until Ana is safe and in his arms, and I don't even know yet if I can help find her."

He grinned mischievously. "Well, I believe in you, and I know others, like your stepdaughter, do too. It seems we'll just have to convince you."

She stared at him, marvelling at his words. How on earth had he, or others for that matter, managed to form that opinion? She certainly hadn't done anything over the last few weeks to solidify her good standing among them, let alone given them anyone to believe in. Everything she had done, she had done for survival or to make the most of a sticky situation. The one redeeming quality she saw in herself was that she would do anything for Roland. Anything else they had seen was purely by chance or a figment of their overactive imaginations. And Snow? Believe in her? Clearly, he didn't know that the woman was a believer, someone full of hope speeches and dreams. The world was full of puppies and rainbows in her eyes, without a single piece of reality.

Deciding not to debate the matter further, though, she returned to the task at hand. She extracted the potion that remarkably resembled mist and sprinkled it over Robin, then herself. The potion would allow her to see all of the memories she needed to accomplish her goal. She took a deep breath, then placed her hand on Robin's forehead and let the memories sweep her away.

*******

_ Two little boys were in the entrance hall of a mansion. The elder of the two was flipping through papers, while the younger was tugging at his sleeve. "Come on, Robert, come play with me." _

_ "I can't, Riley," his elder brother informed him forlornly. "I have to review these for our next economics lesson." _

_ "We have ages to do that!" Riley scoffed. "Let's play tag instead!" _

_ Robert sighed. His younger brother had no idea how fortunate he was that their father spared him the pressure to perform to perfection. Robert did what he could to spare his brother from their father's cruel ways, but that protection came at a steep price to himself. He lived for the moments when he could be with Riley and his mother and grandfather. _

_ As if his thoughts of the kind older man had summoned him, he appeared, smiling at his two grandsons. "What are you two up to?" _

_ "Robert needs to come play with me!" Riley answered quickly, clearly hoping to get the fun-loving older man on his side. _

_ "I think that's a fine idea," their grandfather, Roland of Locksley, said, smiling. At Robert's look of protest, he said, "I know you both have work to do, Robert, but your brother's right. You're both young, you need to be boys sometimes too. I'll deal with your father if your work is unsatisfactory, but I'm sure it won't be." _

_ "Tag, you're it!" Riley shouted, tapping Robert's shoulder.  _

_ Robert wanted nothing more than to play. When he was Riley's age, he had been full of mischief, stealing cookies whenever the cook made them and pulling pranks on various members of the household and convincing them to play with him whenever he wasn't preoccupied with plotting his latest misdeeds.  _

_ That had all changed, however, when his father had punished him for one particularly clever (in Robert's point of view) prank. When his father found out that he had stolen his bow and quiver of arrows, which the prim, uptight man only possessed as ornaments of decoration, not to practice the sport, he had sought to teach Robert a lesson, one that had left him aching and covered in bruises for days afterward. _

_ Knowing that his brother wanted to play with him, though, was something that made Robert smile. Before his birth, he had always longed for someone to play with. His mother and grandfather, both of whom always called him Robin, would whenever they had an opportunity, but they were so busy that that was not nearly enough for Robert's liking.  _

_ Looking after Riley now, Robert contemplated his options. Despite his better judgement, he started chasing after his brother. As he did, he found that maybe taking a minute to have fun wasn't so bad after all… _

_ ******** _

_ Robin stood in one corner of the ballroom with his Merry Men, watching the motions of those on the dance floor before them. Men and women from all walks of life who were loyal to the Prince and Princess danced throughout the room, their clothes a beautiful kaleidoscope of many colors that left Robin breathless.  _

_ He couldn't stop watching one specific woman, a particularly stunning, bold and audacious Queen who was standing on the sidelines just as he was. Every time the Prince and Princess hosted a ball, he had watched her in her black dresses and ornate jewelry, trying to gather the bravery he needed to ask her to share a dance with him. He had been nervous before many heists in the past, but this daunting task required a completely different kind of courage. _

_ John sidled up to him. "Which of those beautiful women catches your eye? There's many to choose from, you should ask one for a dance." _

_ Robin sighed, dismayed. "I fear that the only one I want to dance with would say no before I could even finish communicating my request." _

_ "You never know. She could just be waiting for you to ask her. You should go do it," John counseled. _

_ He slipped away at that point, more silently than one would expect from a man his size, leaving Robin to ponder his words.  _

_ He wasn't left alone for long, though, as Belle came up to him only minutes later. "Are you all right, Robin?" _

_ Composing himself so his friend wouldn't see what had made him so pensive only seconds before, Robin turned to face her. "Everything's fine, Belle don't worry." _

_ She smiled knowingly. "Trying to muster up the courage to ask someone to dance?" _

_ "What? No!" Robin denied quickly- too quickly, he knew from Belle's triumphant smile. "What made you think that?" _

_ "I've watched you," she started matter-of-factly. "You may try to deny it or say it's nothing, but you haven't been able to keep your eyes off the queen all evening. The same has been true at every ball hosted here." _

_ "That's not true," Robin denied as Roland ran up to them. Hoisting him up, he looked at his son, hoping he would back him up. "I've been playing with you, right, Roland?" _

_ "Yeah!" Roland nodded eagerly. He frowned. "He's been staring at Gina a lot though, and I don't know why." _

_ Belle chuckled as Robin's face turned beet red. His son had betrayed him with an innocence only one so young could possess, and he didn't know whether to be frustrated with him about it or grateful for it. He had steadfastly refused all of his Merry Men's claims that he had a soft spot for the Queen, even those of his best friend. Something about Belle's softness and kindness, though, made him want to open up to his friend in a way he would never reveal this type of information to his Merry Men. _

_ "Has he?" Belle asked Roland now, looking from father to son. _

_ Robin sighed and struggled to find the words to adequately express how he felt. "All right, I have," he admitted. He didn't say anything beyond those words, waiting with bated breath for Belle's reaction. It was common knowledge that there was no love lost between his friend and the Queen because of events that had transpired years before, before and during the curse Regina had cast. _

_ Something that seemed to be between a smile and a frown was on Belle's face. "I'll admit that she's someone that I can rarely see eye to eye with because of what she did to me," she acknowledged. "But even I'll say that she's changed ever since she adopted Henry. Even if she hadn't, I wouldn't judge you for your choice, especially on this subject. Love is the most powerful magic of all, after all. It works in ways we don't understand sometimes." _

_ Robin chuckled. That was an understatement. How he could love the sweet woman his wife Marian had been only to be fascinated by the woman who many perceived to be her complete opposite years later was a mystery to him, and likely many of the people who had known Roland's mother.  _

_ Clearly not needing an answer to her comment (likely because she knew she was right), Belle held out her hand. "I doubt our queen will agree to dance with you, and it seems like you need a distraction. Care to dance with me instead?" _

_ Robin nodded. Taking Belle's hand in his, he led her onto the dance floor. The two friends laughed as they spun around the room. Although he was having fun with Belle, his eyes never left the poised figure of the Queen. She was staring out into the room, her gaze unfocused and aloof. She was the picture of indifference, but that didn't surprise Robin. Like him, she didn't seem to care for the frivolities of court life. But while Robin enjoyed the company of others who were his friends, Regina seemed to prefer solitude. Whether that was always her preference or because she simply missed her son, he didn't know, but he wanted to find out. After he had seen that there was more to her than the Evil Queen everyone knew, he had wanted to know more about Regina. How he would accomplish that goal, he still didn't know, but he was determined to learn more about her. _

********

Regina woke from the daze the memory potion had put her under more conflicted and confused than ever. She remembered those balls, how she too had watched the infuriating thief from a distance, curious to know what it would feel like to dance in his arms. Though she had suspected that they would smell like forest (a theory that had turned out to be correct during recent events), she knew that they would be strong and secure, something she needed in this tempestuous period of her life, although she would never admit that out loud.

He had been so infuriating at the time that she had never once acted on her thoughts. To act was to admit that there was something more than animosity between them, and she refused to acknowledge that. After all, love of any kind, especially romantic love ( _ the kind needed to wake Robin _ , she reminded herself) was weakness. Hadn't she already learned that once with Daniel? The sweet, innocent stable boy who had once been her fiance didn't deserve what Cora had done to him. That and every other tragic event in her life had only reinforced one thing: that she was never meant to have a happy ending.

She looked down at the slumbering thief. Though he annoyed her to no end, he deserved a happy ending as much as Daniel had, for Roland's sake if nothing else. His memories had shown her that Robin hadn't always had the easiest life, and his sweet son deserved the world. Though she couldn't give him that and likely couldn't give him his father back, she would do everything in her power to save him.

  
  



End file.
